


Ghost of a Chance, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After 'Avatar,' Skinner moves into a new apartment, but a previous resident hasn't quite moved out yet.





	Ghost of a Chance, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ghost of a Chance, A

### Ghost of a Chance, A

#### by LavenderJade

  


Title: A Ghost of a Chance  
Author: LavenderJade  
Email:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner; Skinner/Scully; M/Sk/Sc Summary: After 'Avatar,' Skinner moves into a new apartment, but the previous resident hasn't quite moved out yet Rating: Adults Only  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having some fun. 

// indicates thoughts //  
{indicates Julian's POV}   
{// indicates Julian's thoughts //} 

* * *

Chapter 1 

{Julian was bored. His apartment had been vacant for a couple of weeks now. When was a new tenant going to move in? Of course, it could be another one like the last. You know. A WOMAN. Utterly useless to him. It had taken him a year to scare her out of the place. At least that process had been somewhat entertaining. If not actually satisfying. Oh, GOD, he was horny. And frustrated. He really hoped the next tenant would be more to his tastes ...} 

Walter Skinner put down his end of the couch and sighed. Moving was SUCH a pain. But now that Sharon was ... gone ... he just didn't need the hassle of keeping up the house. 

The past six months had been the worst of his life. So many people had given up on him. Only these two, his two most annoying agents, had remained faithful. Mulder and Scully were the only friends he had left willing to help him move. How pathetic was that? 

"Walter? You in there?" 

Mulder's voice dragged him out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" 

"I asked if you wanted to push this back against the wall or leave it out here?" 

"Oh. Um, against the wall, I guess." 

They maneuvered the sofa into place as Scully came in carrying an end table. 

"There. That's the last of them, sir." 

He sighed. Even here today, she just couldn't relax and use his name. "Thanks, Dana." 

He watched intently as she removed the scarf tying her hair back and shook it out, then replaced the scarf. If she wasn't his direct report ... // don't go there, buddy. You know there's only room in her heart for one ...// 

Dana glanced at her watch. "Oh, god, I hate to abandon you guys, but I promised my Mom I'd be over for dinner. But I think we've got the worst of this done?" 

Skinner nodded; she'd mentioned earlier that she'd have to leave around dinnertime. "Don't worry about it; you're right, we're mostly done. It's all in here, now I just have to figure out where everything goes. And that could take months!" 

She laughed and nodded. "Ok, then, I think I'm going to take off." 

He took a few steps to stand beside her, letting himself place a hand on her arm. "Thanks, Dana. It ... uh, it means a lot." 

{Julian bristled. But then, the woman seemed to be leaving. Once she was gone, perhaps he could nudge things in the right direction ...} 

Dana could see the pain still visible in his eyes. Oh, he hid it well, especially at work. But here, today, she had seen more of the man behind the A.D. mask. His so-called friends had disappeared when things had gotten tough. Of course, he probably didn't even have many of those - he was the type who worked too hard to make up for the fact that he had no life. In a moment of nearly reckless abandon, she stood on tiptoe, reaching up to gently kiss his cheek. 

"You're welcome, sir." She blushed and quickly ducked out of the door. 

Mulder had flopped down onto the couch, watching the exchange with a bemused expression. He had figured out early in the day exactly what their boss thought of his partner, and wondered if Scully had picked up on it yet or not. Probably not. She could be kind of clueless in these things. Of course, he knew exactly what she felt for him, and was often rather sorry that he just couldn't return it, not the way she wanted. But her friendship and loyalty meant a lot to him. 

Skinner just stood there in a state of shock. Mulder chuckled softly and crawled out of the couch, coming over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Walter. Relax a bit. Enough work for now." 

{ // Yes, Walter, relax ... // It felt like this one had the right idea. Walter would just need a little prodding, and then this Mulder guy would finish the job for him. His own excitement flared and encompassed the two men.} 

Skinner turned toward Mulder, finding himself oddly distracted by the feel of the other man's hand on his shoulder. He looked into Mulder's eyes and realized that he knew, knew what that kiss had done to him. He looked away, embarrassed. 

Mulder steered him toward the couch and sat down beside him. "You've got it bad, don't you?" 

Skinner sighed. "Does she know?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I doubt it." Now that they weren't focused on the work of moving, he took a moment to appreciate the view. Scully was a special friend, but Walter Skinner, now there was somebody who pushed his buttons. Oh, he'd had his fantasies, but this was the first time they'd spent any real time together away from work. Seeing the man in jeans and a shirt that just clung to that powerful chest ... oh, yeah. 

{ // yessssss ...// Julian's essence radiated his desire.} 

Sitting so close now, smelling the masculine odor of sweat from their labors today, Mulder wasn't overly surprised to feel himself getting a hard-on. Instead of holding back as he normally would, today he chose to enjoy it. 

Skinner sat there, suddenly very aware of how close they were. There was something in the way Mulder was looking at him. No, not ...? 

{//Yes, Walter. He wants you. You know you want it too ... // } 

He looked at Mulder as if seeing him for the first time. Tall, slender, almost gawky. Not an especially handsome man. But ... interesting. And so close. He remembered the sensation when Mulder had touched his shoulder. It had been like an electric current running through his body. He found himself wanting that touch again, and wanting more. His body was tingling with a desire he'd never dreamed of before. He let his eyes wander down Mulder's body, and when he saw the bulge in the crotch, he realized his own matched it. Oh, god, he was horny. He wanted it so badly ... before he even knew what he was doing, his hand had reached out to rub against Mulder's jeans, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the other man. 

Mulder had been fighting the desire to reach out and touch his boss when Skinner did it for him. He moaned softly as Skinner's hand rubbed him. For the briefest moment his brain screamed that something was wrong, Skinner shouldn't be doing this, then all thought vanished in the pleasure coursing through his body. 

{ //At last! // } Their silent observer rejoiced in the waves of pleasure radiating from the two men. His own pleasure interacted with theirs, creating a feedback loop. 

Seeing Mulder responding to his touch sent another jolt through Skinner's already overloaded nervous system. Growing more confident - or just more horny - he tugged at Mulder's belt and zipper, freeing the package from its tight confines. "Oh, god, yes!" Mulder moaned as his hand pushed the denim aside and rubbed him through the thin cotton briefs beneath. 

Touching Mulder like this was getting Skinner harder than he'd ever been before. He ached with desire and started to wonder what it would feel like when Mulder returned the favor. That thought turned him on even more. 

{// I knew it! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Walter, my boy! // Julian was becoming giddy from the sexual energy building in the apartment. The more they wanted, the more he wanted and the more they responded to his influence. } 

Mulder couldn't believe this was really happening to him. He had fantasized about this, but never expected it to become reality. Skinner was stroking him through his shorts and it felt absolutely marvelous. "More ..." he sighed. Skinner eagerly complied, letting his fingers slip inside to brush against the hot, hard cock. "Ahh!" Mulder whimpered as flesh finally found flesh. 

Some part of Skinner's brain realized he had never done this before, wasn't sure how to proceed, but something else took over. He grasped Mulder's cock, somehow knowing exactly what to do, and began stroking in earnest. Mulder just leaned back against the couch, moaning with pleasure as Skinner's hand worked him. 

{Julian cackled happily as he guided Walter's hands, feeding off the waves of pleasure coming from Mulder's body. He nudged Walter just a bit more ... } 

His mouth watering, Skinner simply couldn't resist bending over to take Mulder into his mouth. 

"Oh, YEAH, Walter. Do it. Suck me." 

It felt strange, and yet strangely familiar. He didn't care - all that mattered now was that it felt GOOD. Mulder was writhing beneath him, thrusting into his mouth, desperate for his release. It came, suddenly, flooding Skinner's mouth, choking him, but tasting like ambrosia. He milked Mulder for all he was worth until finally the younger man fell still, spent. 

He sat up and leaned back, breathless from his exertion. Mulder sat beside him, equally breathless. His hand found Skininer's leg and squeezed. When he could finally breathe again, Mulder sat up and smiled at him. "Damn, Walter, didn't know you went that way!" 

Skinner looked up at him, a bit confused. "I don't. Er, I didn't. Um ... oh hell, will you just do me already?" 

{//Oh, good BOY, Walter! I didn't even have to ask! //} 

Mulder laughed and turned his attention to the task at hand, sliding his hand up Skinner's thigh to the tight bulge. Yes, he was as hard up as Mulder had been, and his moan confirmed it. Mulder rubbed him through the thick denim for a while before finally releasing the belt. 

Skinner sighed with relief as Mulder freed his prick; those jeans had gotten unbearably tight. He trembled as he felt long fingers slip inside his shorts, caressing him. He was equally surprised to feel Mulder's other hand sliding up, beneath his shirt, seeking out a tight nipple. "Oh!" He gasped as the fingers found their target. 

Mulder chuckled at the reaction and intensified his efforts there, pinching lightly. He was rewarded with another gasping cry and felt the cock in his hand jump. // plenty of time for that later, // he thought and let go, leaning over to get serious below. He pulled Skinner's dick out of his shorts; it was every bit as big as he'd imagined it would have to be to go with that buff body. As he drew it into his mouth, he realized that he was getting hard again already. He had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting evening ... 

Skinner moaned loudly as Mulder's mouth enveloped him. He had never dreamed anything could feel so good. He watched as Mulder's head bobbed over his lap, taking in all he had to offer - and it was a lot. He tried to sit still, but couldn't; within moments he was thrusting into Mulder's eager mouth, desperately seeking his release. He nearly screamed when it found him, his whole body arching with the power of it. Aftershocks shook him for quite a while afterwards. He thought he heard a distant sigh of relief ... 

{// At last!!! // Finally, Julian had a tenant who could feed his pleasure. A release for the eternal horniness that plagued him in this strange afterlife. Like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet, he loaded up another plate ... } 

When it was over, he opened his eyes to see Mulder grinning down at him. "You definitely enjoyed that." 

Skinned blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." Something felt weird, though. Usually after an orgasm that intense, he'd feel completely sated. But he could tell he wasn't done yet. He wanted more ... and it looked like Mulder did too! Somewhere along the line, Mulder had slipped out of his jeans, tossing them and his underwear aside. One look told Skinner that he was already up for round two. 

Mulder laughed as he saw Skinner's reaction to his hard-on. He licked his lips. "So Walter. Shall we christen your new bedroom?" 

Skinner grinned up at him. "Think we should find some sheets first?" 

Mulder shrugged. "Probably a good idea. You may be washing them a lot sooner than you planned!" He got up and reached out a hand, hauling a still slightly week-kneed Skinner off of the couch. 

Skinner sent his jeans and underwear to the discard pile, then tossed his shirt aside as well. He just felt silly walking around naked from the waist down. 

Mulder let out a sound something like a growl and reached out to run his hands over the broad chest. "You'd better find those sheets fast, Walter." 

It was Skinner's turn to laugh at Mulder's response. He kept himself in shape; working out was his one stress relief these days, and he was actually rather proud of his body. Not that anybody else ever appreciated it. // until today. He had a feeling a lot of things were changing today // 

{// I appreciate it, Walter // } 

He really hadn't brought that much with him, so they found the box of linens pretty quickly and got a fitted sheet onto the bed. Mulder's shirt had disappeared somewhere along the line as well, and as soon as the sheet was in place, they flopped down. 

His initial thirst slaked, Julian took time to savor their desire for each other. Because it certainly was mutual desire; Julian could fan the flames, but not create desire from nothing. It had been hard enough to turn Walter's desire for the woman toward Mulder; it had only worked because at some level, Walter had wanted it. But now that that desire had been unleashed ... 

This time the desire was more like a slow burn than the intense need of their first time. Mulder just couldn't keep his hands off that broad chest, sliding them over the firm abs and hard pecs. For his part, Skinner was happy to lay there and let Mulder appreciate the body he worked so hard on. His touch felt absolutely luxurious. Warm lips and tongue found a nipple and began licking and kissing, pulling, sucking. It felt wonderful. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he was vaguely aware of thinking that Sharon had never done anything like this to him. Their marriage hadn't been the best for quite a while; they had been distant the past several years. But even at its best, he had never enjoyed sex like he was enjoying it today. He vaguely wondered if that meant anything, but he was too busy enjoying it right now to worry about it. 

Mulder had been in heaven from the moment Skinner had taken off the shirt. He'd watched him at work, noticing the way the tailored dress shirt showed off the powerful body beneath. No one else ever seemed to notice, but he had. He sucked eagerly at a tight nipple, his hands caressing the strong muscles behind it. After a while he transferred his attention to the other one, working there for a good long time. Skinner moaned and sighed beneath him, clearly enjoying the attention. 

Finally, he traced a trail of kisses up that amazing chest, to the neck, jaw, and finally mouth. Skinner tensed as their lips first touched. { // No, Walter, relax, enjoy ... // } but Mulder was insistent and finally the mouth opened to him. Mulder moved to lay on top as Skinner's arms wrapped around him. Tongues danced back and forth as they lost themselves in that kiss. 

Skinner felt Mulder's erection pressed against him, and knew that he was also getting hard again. The first moments of the kiss he had been oddly frightened, but now he wouldn't trade it for anything. It satisfied something deep inside him, something he'd never known he needed. Their bodies writhed together as they each tried to swallow the other whole. Mulder's cock rubbed against his with the most delightful friction. Every nerve in his body seemed to respond to that sensation. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on before. 

After a while, Mulder pulled away, sitting up and wrapping his long fingers around both cocks. Their eyes locked as Mulder pulled on them. 

"You like this, don't you Walter?" 

"Christ, yes!" Mulder looked so damned sexy, kneeling over him, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips, curved in a tempting smile. 

{// I knew you would, Walter ... // } 

Skinner was glad he'd already come once; the second time was actually lasting long enough to enjoy the view! He'd all but forgotten how wonderful it could be with a playful lover. Mulder reached out with his free hand and caught Skinner's, bringing it toward his mouth. He took one long long finger into his mouth and sucked it lasciviously. 

Skinner groaned with desire as Mulder's body rocked gently against his. He wanted this to last forever. Mulder slowly sucked each of his fingers in turn, while gently stroking their cocks. As he let the last one slip from his mouth, he grinned. 

"Now for the real thing." 

Mulder got up and turned around, settling into a classic '69' position, his cock hanging over Walter's waiting mouth. Both moaned as they sucked each other in. Skinner wasn't sure quite how he knew, but he seemed to know exactly when to back off to prolong the pleasure. Mulder was equally skilled, and they rode the pleasure for a very long time. Until at last, Mulder picked up the pace. Skinner followed suit and soon both were exploding with the long-simmering passion. 

{// Oh, YES! Dear Walter, we are going to be such good friends, you and your lover and I ... // Julian's contentment and affection flooded the room ... } 

When it was done, Mulder managed to turn himself around before flopping bonelessly down beside Skinner, his head pillowed on the broad shoulder. They were both breathing heavily, and Mulder could hear Skinner's heart pounding inside that magnificent chest. 

Almost unconsciously, Skinner's arm wrapped around his partner's slender frame, his fingers reaching up into the unruly dark hair. He'd never felt so contented, so complete. Why hadn't he done this long ago? Was this why his marriage had ultimately failed? Because it wasn't what he really wanted? 

The feel of Mulder's body pressed close to his distracted him from his thoughts. Mulder was half laying on top of him, and his hands were roaming again. After all the years of living inside his own skin, just simple touch felt delightful. But now both were pretty well spent, and soon Mulder's hands stilled as they both fell asleep. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, Walter Skinner woke up to find Fox Mulder still sprawled half over him. His stomach was growling, and his cock was already twitching. He decided that getting some dinner was a bit more important, so maybe he'd better get up before he got distracted again. 

{//Oh, all right ... //} 

Mulder groaned as Skinner slid out from under him. 

"Uh. Hey. Where you going?" 

Skinner gazed at him, bemused. "To get some dinner. If that's ok with you?" 

Mulder sat up and blinked. "Oh. Ok ..." 

It seemed a little strange that there wasn't any sort of awkwardness between them, but another growl from his stomach chased that thought away. He pulled on his robe and headed into the kitchen. 

Of course, since he'd just moved in, there wasn't anything in the pantry. But some thoughtful soul had left behind a refrigerator magnet with the phone number of a pizza place that delivered. So he ordered a large pepperoni and a bottle of soda, and headed out to the living room, where Mulder was getting back into his abandoned jeans. 

{// Ah, this looks promising ... // Julian's 'aura' flared again, touching both men.} 

The view of Mulder's backside as he climbed back into the jeans - sans underwear - sent a thrill through Walter's body. His cock twitched again, which surprised him, given what he'd already done tonight. But he was in no mood to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Mulder finished zipping up and turned around to see Walter grinning at him. 

"Like the view?" 

"Not bad ..." Of course his grin said it was a lot more than that. And so did the erection that was already poking through his robe. 

Mulder flopped back down onto the couch and leered up at him. "Looks like you're ready for dessert!" 

Skinner blushed and tried to rearrange his robe, to no avail. Mulder just grinned. 

"Come here, big boy ... I could use an appetizer!" 

He eagerly closed the distance between them and moaned with delight as Mulder's hands gripped his hips and that smart mouth devoured his cock. His hands rested on Mulder's shoulders, lightly at first, then gripping hard as he fought to remain standing. 

Mulder had just finished drinking him dry when they heard a knock at the door. 

"Shit! Where's my wallet?" 

Mulder broke out in giggles and retrieved his own from his hip pocket, fishing out a $20 bill. "I'll get it." He pushed Skinner out of the way and answered the door, trading the bill for the pizza and 2-liter bottle. He parked the food on the coffee table and they both fell back onto the couch laughing. 

They virtually inhaled the pizza, partly because it was rather on the late side for dinner, and partly because both were eager to get on with 'dessert.' Skinner finished his last slice and sighed, leaning back against the couch. His hand trailed lazily over Mulder's thigh. 

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Um, Walter? You got any lube around here? Oral is great, but I'm ready for the main course ..." 

Skinner's hand stopped. "Uh, no ... I, uh, I've never ..." And yet rather than being afraid, he was just getting more and more turned on. 

Mulder looked at him, expecting to see fear, but instead saw a gleam in Skinner's eyes. He grinned. "Ooh, a virgin! Well, we'll have to do this right, then. I know an adult shop not far from here." He stood up, reaching for his abandoned shirt. "I'll be back in half an hour. Don't do anything without me!" 

He was out the door before Skinner - or Julian - could protest. 

* * *

As he left Skinner's apartment, Mulder felt ... 'something.' He wasn't quite sure what it was, or even IF he'd really felt anything. As he settled into his car and drove away, it was as if a blindfold was being pulled away from his eyes. What the hell was happening here? Yeah, he was gay, and lord knows he'd fantasized enough about his boss, but Skinner's reactions made no sense. He'd never given the slightest indication that he might be interested in men. And hadn't they been talking about his obvious infatuation with Scully? 

So why had the boss-man made the first move? He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Too much for a 40-something workaholic. Hell, when was the last time Mulder came three times in one night? And he was still looking for more! 

Mulder suddenly realized that the erection he'd gotten from his 'appetizer' which had held all through dinner had vanished. Was something 'helping' them? Egging them on? 

His train of thought was interrupted as he spotted the shop he was looking for. He parked, ran in, grabbed the lube, paid, and got back into the car. Heading back to Skinner's new apartment, he wondered if he should do this. If something was controlling them, it might not be Skinner's real choice. But it certainly was HIS. He couldn't remember ever having sex like this. He vowed to talk to Skinner before they proceeded. He had to get him out of the apartment; obviously it was something there that was the controlling influence. 

* * *

Chapter 2 

Walter Skinner sat on his couch in his new apartment, one hand lazily stroking his cock. He knew Mulder would be back soon, with the supplies they needed to really get it on. The very idea of it had gotten him hard again even as Mulder was leaving. He had never wanted anything so much in his life. He imagined what it would be like, but the image in his mind almost had the detail of a memory. This vaguely registered as strange, but it didn't seem to matter. 

Finally, there was a knock at the door. "Come on in, Mulder," he called out. 

Mulder had intended to wait outside, to make Skinner answer the door, and pull him out into the hall. 

{ // Oh no you don't ! // Julian gave him another nudge, 'turning up the heat' as it were. } 

Even as Mulder reached up to knock, he felt an intense rush of desire. Walter was in there, waiting for him, and he wanted it badly. He opened the door and saw Walter reclining on the couch, his robe open, lazily stroking himself. He grinned at the sight as his own cock hurried back to life. 

"Damn, you are HOT, Walter!" 

Skinner laughed, obviously posing for him. Mulder finally remembered to close the door behind him and moved into the room. He parked his package on the coffee table then hurriedly threw off his clothes. His cock jutted out from his body, leading the way to where Walter sat. Now it was Skinner's turn to suck him as he stood there. The boss-man's big hands wrapped around him, kneading his buns as his mouth finished the job of getting Mulder ready for action. 

When Mulder was rock hard, Skinner let go and looked up at him. "Fuck me, Mulder. I want it. Now." 

{ Had he had a physical body, Julian would have shuddered with pleasure. } 

"Whatever you say, SIR!" Mulder chuckled as he pulled away, dragging Skinner to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of lube and led the way back to the bedroom. 

Skinner let the robe fall from his shoulders as he 'assumed the position,' legs spread as he bent over the bed. Mulder ran his hands over the tight globes, kneading them, pulling them apart. Skinner groaned as one finger brushed over his entry. Mulder grinned and spread some lube over his fingers. He figured the big guy could handle two to start with, so he pressed them in. 

Julian wrapped his aura around his 'roommate', feeling with him. His lust damped out Walter's fear, intensifying his pleasure. { // I've waited so long ... // } 

"Oh!" Walter cried out at the intrusion, partly from the pain, but mostly just surprise. Mulder grinned as he quickly worked them in as deep as he could go. His thrusting movement slid over the prostate, making Skinner jump. Mulder laughed as he repeated the movement, making the man below him squirm. The tight, hot channel was opening up easily, so he slid in a third finger. Walter groaned. 

He couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his fingers out, he wiped them on a Kleenex. He reached for the lube and applied a generous coat to his cock, then maneuvered into position. 

"You ready, Walter?" 

"God, yes! Do it already!" 

He couldn't ask for a better invitation. Grasping Skinner's buns, pulling them apart, he pushed into the tight opening. 

**{ // YES!!!! // }**

"Yes!" Skinner cried out with pleasure. Mulder buried himself in one long thrust. He was in heaven; he had fantasized about this so many times, he couldn't believe it was real. Walter was everything he'd dreamed of, tight and hot. He began thrusting, slow, then fast, then slow again. Walter never knew what to expect. 

{Julian reveled in the intensity of the experience. They were both wrapped in his aura now, their lust feeding his and feeding from it. } 

Their bodies slapped together loudly with the intensity of their lust. Both were covered with sweat, amazed at how long it was lasting, and how unbelievably good it felt. Their minds were a fog of passion and pleasure that seemed to just keep escalating beyond all belief. 

Finally it just couldn't be sustained any longer. As he felt his climax nearing, Mulder reached around to grasp Walter's cock, pulling on it in time with his thrusts. It sent Skinner over the edge, and the contractions clamping down on him took Mulder with him. 

{ // Oh, yes! // Their intense climax left Julian feeling fully sated for the first time in years. His essense dissipated, spent. } 

They fell to the bed, exhausted, not caring that the sheet was wet with Skinner's cum. It wasn't long before sleep claimed them both. 

* * *

{ Julian's consciousness slowly re-formed. He hovered over the bed, watching them sleep, a deep fondness for this pair emanating from his aura. They looked so peaceful sleeping together, arms and legs tangled, their maleness fully displayed. // Just delightful! // he sighed, reaching out to caress Walter's face with a shadowy, not-real hand. // Dream, my love ... // } 

Walter woke up in the middle of the night having a marvelous dream. Mulder was with him, sucking his hard cock. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't dreaming. He was hard as a rock, and Mulder was indeed sucking him off. 

"Oh, MAN!" he sighed. 

Mulder looked up as he realized that the object of his desires was now awake. 

"Bout time you woke up!" 

Skinner chuckled. "Thought I was dreaming." 

Mulder grinned at him. "You were. Your moaning woke ME up. Just thought I'd finish you off." 

"Well, don't let me stop you!" 

Mulder shook his head. "Nah, I've got a better idea. My turn to catch." 

{ //Oh, wonderful! I didn't even have to suggest it! // Now that he had gotten them started, it seemed they were more than happy to play his game. He could just sit back and enjoy now, just providing the extra 'stamina' they needed ... } 

"Now you're talking!" Skinner grinned broadly. They quickly traded positions, with Mulder on his back, his legs pulled up. Skinner located the bottle of lube where it had been abandoned to the floor earlier, and greased up his fingers. The first slid easily inside, probing deeply. A second followed almost immediately. Mulder groaned happily as the questing fingers found his sweet spot. A third, then Skinner surprised him by leaning forward to take his dick into his mouth, while fucking him with those big, beefy fingers. 

"Christ, Walter! Oh, GOD!" 

Skinner kept this up for a good long while, knowing that he had been far too close to his own orgasm to have lasted if he'd gone in himself. Mulder writhed on the bed beneath him. Finally, he let go and removed his fingers. 

{Sensing the main event was coming, Julian once again merged with them, guiding Walter through the unfamiliar territory.} 

Mulder was panting heavily as Skinner wiped off his hand and lubed up his cock. Hazel eyes got very wide as he watch Walter move into position, lifting his legs up onto his shoulders like a pro. He felt the huge head pressing against his opening, then a burst of pain as it pressed in. The pain quickly got lost in the pleasure of having that huge dickhead inside him. He felt so full, and it wasn't even in deep yet! 

"Come on, Walter. I can take it! All of it!" 

Skinner didn't need to be told twice. He pressed in, one long shove, burying himself to the hilt. 

"Oh, YES!" Mulder almost screamed it. 

Skinner began thrusting. The tight, hot channel felt much better than any pussy he'd ever fucked. And seeing Mulder's cock sticking up between his legs, bouncing around as he slammed in with each thrust, was an unbelievable turn-on. His hands clamped onto Mulder's thighs, holding him in position as their bodies smacked together with the energy of their passion. There would probably be bruises tomorrow, but neither of them cared. 

Once again, the passion grew beyond normal bounds, taking them to nearly impossible heights, seeming to go on forever, until at last Mulder couldn't stand it any longer and reached down to stroke his cock. The combined sensations sent him over the edge. Skinner watched, entranced, as Mulder's cum sprayed far up his chest, each contraction sending another pulse of fluid. Then his own spasms overwhelmed his senses. 

He didn't really remember puling out or moving to lie beside Mulder. But suddenly he was there, and it was so comfortable he fell back to sleep in minutes. 

* * *

There was a bright light irritating him as Skinner slowly woke up. Eventually he realized that he hadn't gotten around to putting up curtains in his bedroom. Then he realized that somebody was in the bed with him. Mulder. // Oh, yeah ...! // Somehow it didn't surprise him in the least that he had a morning erection. Nothing else would have been appropriate. Remembering the way Mulder woke him up in the middle of the night, he decided that turn-about was fair play. 

He gently pushed Mulder over onto his back, smiling to see that his bedmate was in the same state of arousal he was. He began stroking the long, thin cock, watching it twitch under his touch. Mulder moaned softly, but didn't wake. 

"Come on, Mulder, you know you want it." He kept his voice quiet, pitched low and sensual, while his hands worked their magic. He found himself entranced watching Mulder's face as it reflected the pleasure he was giving. 

{Julian watched them fondly. This was beyond his wildest dreams. And while his lust was again prodding them, he was sated enough from the past night to allow his affection to dominate.} 

Eventually, Mulder woke to the realization that this time HE was the one 'not dreaming.' He smiled up at Skinner, pulling him down into a kiss. Skinner straddled him, crouching over him, making sure not to put too much of his weight on the smaller man's body. They kissed hungrily, hands roaming over as much skin as possible, cocks nestled together. Mulder's arms wrapped around, his hands kneading the perfect globes of Skinner's ass, pulling them closer. Soon they were moving together, finding a perfect rhythm while never breaking the kiss. Both bodies were covered in sweat, which only served as a perfect lubricant until at last they crashed together, trembling, over the edge. 

Skinner rolled off, falling to his back beside Mulder, who rolled over to snuggle into the broad shoulder. Both their bodies were covered with the sticky remnants of their pleasure. They lay there for a while, panting, resting. Mulder's hand traced a random pattern in the sticky goo on Skinner's chest. It hadn't had the crashing power of their last two encounters, but that was ok. There was a tenderness here now, a bonding between them. Contentment washed over them. 

{But of course Julian's lust was still there, always wanting more.} 

An evil grin slowly stole across Mulder's face. 

"Hey Walter. You need a shower." 

Skinner eyed him suspiciously. "That makes two of us." He suddenly got it. "Oh!" 

Mulder hauled himself up and out of bed, reaching out to pull Skinner up too. They went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Skinner grinned. "One of the reasons I liked this place - stall shower instead of a tub." 

Mulder grinned back at him. "Bet you didn't have THIS in mind at the time!" 

"Well, no, not exactly. Still a good thing, though!" 

{Julian followed them, delighted by Mulder's playfulness. // This should be fun! // } 

When the water got up to temperature, they stepped inside, letting the warm wetness rush over them. Luckily, Walter had unpacked in here yesterday, so there was a bar of soap in the soap dish. Mulder reached for it and got his hands nice and soapy before wrapping them around Skinner from behind. He started with the broad chest, working the soapy lather into the dark curls there. He let his hands dally over Walter's nipples, tweaking them and pulling on them, taking his time before moving further south. All the while, he kissed and sucked on Walter's neck, jaw, and ear. 

By the time his hands worked their way to the groin, there was a very large erection in the way. Mulder made sure his hands were good and soapy as he lathered it up, using the soap as lubricant. Walter moaned at the touch, feeling Mulder's slippery hands on his cock, and an equally stiff cock poking into his backside. 

{ // Oh, you really DO want it, don't you, Walter?// Julian's satisfaction at Skinner's response kicked things up another notch.} 

"You just teasing me with that thing or are you gonna use it?" Walter pressed back against him to make sure he knew what 'thing' he was talking about. 

Mulder chuckled and let go, turning Walter around to face him. "You gotta soap me up first!" 

Skinner eagerly fell to the task at hand, getting Mulder's prick nice and slippery while kissing him quite thoroughly. When he pulled away, Mulder turned him around again to face the back wall of the shower. He spread his legs, leaning his upper body against the wall as Mulder's hands slid down his back, over his ass. More soap was added as Mulder pulled his cheeks apart and worked a finger in. His other hand slid further down, soaping the heavy ball sac from behind. 

Once everything was nice and slick, Mulder moved into position and slid in. He could feel the muscles clamping down on him as Walter's body adjusted to the intrusion. Eager for more, Walter pushed back against him, taking him as far as he could go. Again he began thrusting, harder and harder, their balls slapping together loudly with each thrust. Soapy hands found Walter's cock and added that stimulus. Again, the feedback loop escalated their passion beyond normal bounds. Walter felt like he was going to explode any moment, but still they went on and on until finally his cum sprayed over the shower wall, and Mulder's shot deep into him. 

They sagged against the wall until they had the strength to stand again. Being closer to the shower, Mulder rinsed himself off first, while Skinner watched admiringly. His eyes narrowed as he looked for something. "Hey? Where's the shampoo?" 

Skinner just looked at him. "What the hell would I need shampoo for, Mulder?" 

Mulder blinked. "Oh. Uh ..." 

Skinner laughed. "Never mind. Just get out of my way, this soap is drying already!" 

Mulder moved aside, letting Skinner move under the spray. His turn to admire the body before him. //Stop that, or we'll never get out of here! // he chided himself. As soon as the soap was washed away, he reached past Skinner to shut off the water. They opened the door and stumbled out, both reaching for the one towel on the rack. Skinner got it and grinned. "My bathroom, my towel." 

Mulder pouted. "So what am I supposed to use?" 

Skinner quickly toweled himself down and handed the now damp towel to Mulder. "Make due." 

Mulder grumbled, but took the towel and dried himself as best he could, then followed Skinner back out to the bedroom. 

{Julian watched their banter with affection, his own lust at least tamed for the moment.} 

For the moment at least, both libidos seemed satisfied, enough for them to realize that their stomachs weren't. "You want some breakfast?" Skinner asked, digging in a suitcase for clean underwear. 

Mulder didn't have to answer, as his stomach picked that moment to growl noisily, answering for him. Skinner laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. I think there's an IHOP not far from here." 

{Julian began to panic; what if Mulder's doubts returned? He reached out to try to stop them.} 

Heading out to the living room, which was where his clothing had been abandoned, Mulder had a nagging feeling that they shouldn't leave the apartment. But his rumbling stomach won the argument. He climbed into his jeans and was pulling on his shirt when Skinner came back into the living room. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah." 

{ // NO! Walter, don't go! // His own lust momentarily sated, Julian couldn't even get a flicker of a response from them. He watched with despair as the two men left the apartment. } 

As they jogged down the stairs to the street where both their cars were parked, Skinner felt an odd sensation. It almost felt like he was just waking up. He unlocked his car and got in, shaking his head as if to clear it. He watched Mulder buckle his seat belt, and automatically started the car, pulling away from the curb. 

Mulder felt the strange feeling again, this time recognizing it immediately. By the time he was seated in the car, he knew the shit was about to hit the fan. He should have said something. Why didn't he? What was controlling them? 

Skinner drove in silence the 15 minutes or so it took to get to the restaurant. He was confused. What the hell had been happening? Had he really had sex with Mulder? Not just once, but ... he paused to count. Holy shit, SEVEN times in the past 16 hours? How was that even possible? He suddenly realized his ass was sore from the pounding Mulder had given him. Evidence that he hadn't imagined it all. 

He pulled into a parking space at the restaurant. As Mulder freed his seat belt and reached for the door handle, his right arm shot out and pinned Mulder to the seat. He unbuckled his own seat belt and turned to face the other man. 

"What the HELL is going on here, Mulder!" It was his 'command' voice, leaving no room for weaseling. He looked into the hazel eyes and saw fear. 

"I'm ... I'm not really sure, sir," came the hesitant reply. "But I think your new apartment is haunted." 

Skinner rolled his eyes. Of course, with Mulder, everything was an X-file. // Seven times in one night? Tell me that's not supernatural ... // Not to mention that he'd NEVER consciously choose a male partner. 

Mulder continued, following his own train of thought. "Look, what other explanation is there? It's not humanly possible to come that many times in one night! And you said you don't usually go for men. What else could have made you do this - and like it? It's got to be focused on the apartment; we go back to normal once we get outside ..." 

Outside. Mulder went outside last night to get the lube. "Mulder? You knew this when you went out last night, didn't you?" There was a heavy undercurrent of anger in that voice. "You came back because you want this, don't you?" 

Mulder swallowed nervously. "Look, I intended to talk to you before we did anything. I swear, I did. But even before I knocked on the door, it had me again. And when I saw you sitting there, posing ... " his voice trailed off helplessly. 

"You liked it. You, not just the ghost." Skinner's voice was deadly quiet. All Mulder could do was nod. 

"Shit. You're gay." 

Another nod. 

"And you're attracted to me." 

Hesitation, then another nod. 

Without saying another word, Skinner re-did his seat belt and started the car. He drove in silence back to the apartment, stopping behind Mulder's car. 

"Get out." 

Mulder got, quickly. His hands were shaking as he grasped the steering wheel of his car and drove home. 

* * *

Chapter 3 

After Mulder's hasty departure, Skinner sat there alone in his car, his mind reeling. Going up to the apartment was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. After the past 24 hours, it probably reeked of sex. So he just sat there. 

After a while he calmed down enough to realize that he really was hungry now that his stomach wasn't tying itself into a knot anymore. But the idea of brunch had lost its appeal. He took a deep breath and came to a decision. Pulling the car out into traffic, he made his way toward a little strip shopping center a couple of blocks away. He'd noticed a little caf there that looked interesting. 

It was a beautiful spring day, and the caf had tables outside. Almost without thinking, he parked himself at one of them and waited for a waitress to notice him. A few minutes later, one did, taking his order for a cup of coffee and a bagel sandwich. 

He sat there thinking, barely noticing the food when it arrived. // I'm not gay. And I'm sure as hell not interested in Fox Mulder. So why the hell did I fuck him SEVEN TIMES last night? // And now he was feeling the effects of their activities. His ass was sore from the pounding. Even his cock felt sore from overuse. 

// Seven times in one night? Damn!// And the worst thing was that he couldn't pretend he hadn't enjoyed it. He remembered every moment vividly. Remembered how eagerly he had participated, how good it had felt. He had begged Mulder to fuck him! Not that it had taken much more than a suggestion, really ... 

// I'm NOT gay! // The words echoed in his head like a mantra. But no sex he'd ever had with a woman had even come close to what he'd felt last night. His muscles ached from the unaccustomed usage. Oh, God, it had felt so good. Was it only because it had been so long since he'd really enjoyed being with a woman? Or was Mulder right for once? Could there really be a ghost, egging them on? Living its frustrated fantasies through them? 

//Get real, Walter. You can't blame this on one of Mulder's fantasies. // Oh, shit. Mulder. Was gay. Wanted him. Maybe it was just one of Mulder's fantasies, but not the usual ones. He wondered if the agent had fantasized about him before yesterday? The thought made him shudder despite the warmth of the day. 

The waitress came by and refilled his coffee. He looked up at her, finally noticing her appearance. Pretty redhead. Reminded him of Dana. // I wonder if she knows about Mulder? // He'd always gotten the impression she had it bad for her partner, and frankly he'd wondered if they were lovers. If they were, they hid it well. But then, maybe they weren't after all. They were close, that much was certain. He remembered reading somewhere that a lot of gay men had women as best friends. Maybe their relationship was like that. 

He suddenly remembered her departure yesterday afternoon. She had kissed his cheek. It had been so sweet, so unexpected. That had been before this madness with Mulder had begun. He latched onto that moment, clinging to it like a safety line. He remembered how his body had reacted. See, he wasn't gay. A beautiful woman had kissed him, and he had responded. Somehow Mulder had managed to take advantage of him after that, perverting that natural response. 

// If only she wasn't my direct report ... // he sighed. Dana Scully was everything he liked in a woman. Beautiful. Intelligent. And a sweet, caring personality. She obviously cared about him at least a little. He flashed again on the moment of the kiss. Her sweet, shy smile afterward. 

_He gazed into her blue eyes, caught in their depths. "Dana, I want you ..." he whispered softly as he closed the distance between them. His hand caressed her cheek._

*"Oh, Walter, you don't know how I've longed to hear you say that!" Her voice was breathy with desire as she tilted her face up to him.* 

_He bent down to kiss her, claiming her mouth softly at first, then with growing passion. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other tight, as their tongues dueled. The kiss was exquisite, a merging of bodies and souls. When they finally separated for breath, he swept her into his arms and carried her back to his new bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and laid beside her, pulling her back into his arms._

_His kisses covered her face, her neck. Gently he pulled the scarf away from her beautiful red hair, freeing it for his questing fingers._

*"God, you're beautiful."* 

_She blushed prettily in response, her hands coming to the buttons of her blouse. "Would you like to see more?" Without waiting for his response, she began releasing the buttons, slowly revealing the delights below. A black lacy bra framed her perfect, milky-white breasts. Large nipples were clearly visible through the lacy fabric. Walter's mouth watered with the desire to suckle at them._

_He reached down and gently cupped each breast in turn, bringing his lips and teeth to bear on the firm nipples through the fabric. Dana moaned with delight as he tugged at them._

_Her hands tugged at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it out from his jeans and sliding underneath. Reluctantly, he let go of her tits long enough to pull his own shirt off and let her slide entirely out of hers. While she was sitting up, he reached behind her to unclasp the bra, freeing the most beautiful, full breasts he had ever seen. He eased her back down so that he could suck them directly now, one hand kneading the one his mouth wasn't on. Her hands slid over his bare back, up his neck, over his bald head with the most erotic, light touch. She held him to her as he worshipped those perfect breasts._

_After a while, he moved back up to her mouth, kissing her lovingly. He crouched over her now; he knew she had to feel his arousal. Sure enough, her hands left his back, sliding around to caress the tight bulge in his jeans._

*"I want you, Walter," she gasped between kisses. "Make love to me ..."* 

_There were no sweeter words in all the world. His hands trembled as he tugged at the button of her jeans, easing the zipper down. She lifted her hips, letting him pull them away. Her panties were sopping wet with her desire. He rubbed her through them, inhaling the musky scent. It was intoxicating. But the silky fabric was still in the way, so he pulled it away._

_Her bush was reddish-brown, neatly trimmed. His fingers slid between her parted legs, teasing at the orchid-like lips. Then they were inside her, hot and wet. His thumb found her clit while his thick fingers slid in and out._

*"Oh, yes! Oh, Walter, yes! That's it ... Ohhhhh!"* 

_Her face was so beautiful as he finger-fucked her. She writhed under his touch, panting, until her back arched as she came. The sight turned him on beyond belief. As she lay smiling up at him, he slipped his fingers out and licked them clean._

*"That was good, but now I want YOU." Her hands found his belt and began tugging. He moved closer, letting her get a good grip, and soon his swollen cock was free of its tight confines, his jeans and underwear tangled around his thighs. Her eyes widened at the sight of his huge prick, and she smiled again, licking her lips lasciviously.* 

_He couldn't resist an invitation like that, so he crawled further up the bed so that she could reach him. First her soft hands, then that beautiful mouth, worshipped his dick. He groaned as her skilled tongue danced over him, sending shivers up his spine._

_But as delightful as it was, he wanted more. So after a while, he pulled himself away from her eager mouth. Kicking his pants off, he came to kneel between her outspread legs._

*"You ready, beautiful?"* 

*"Take me, Walter. I'm yours."* 

_He positioned himself over her, guiding his entry with one hand. And then it was in, and he was in heaven. She was so wet for him, he slid in easily. He leaned forward, holding himself over her tiny body by the strength in his arms, kissing her as he began moving inside her. Her legs wrapped around him as she urged him deeper and deeper. Her hands clawed at his back in her lustful frenzy. He could feel her pussy squeezing him as she came again, bucking against him. It sent him over the edge, into oblivion ..._

"Excuse me, sir, did you want any more coffee?" 

For a moment he thought the red-haired waitress was Dana before reality set in. "Uh, no, thanks," he managed to sputter out. "Um, where are the bathrooms?" 

"Inside on the back wall." 

As she moved on to the next table, Walter pulled himself together. He'd been fantasizing about making love to Dana Scully. Dear lord, what was he DOING? // At least I know I'm not gay! // The aching bulge in his jeans proved that beyond a doubt. He tossed a bill on the table to cover his check and the tip and headed inside. 

Luckily, the bathroom was an actual lockable room. He locked it and proceeded to relieve himself as quickly as possible. He realized he'd not been far from creaming his jeans like a teenager. That fantasy had been powerful. Of course, it couldn't have happened that way. For one thing, she'd been wearing a t-shirt, not a buttoned blouse. And he was pretty sure she wouldn't have been wearing a lacy black bra under the white t-shirt. He was pleased that Mulder had vanished utterly from the apartment in his fantasy. 

Still reluctant to head home, he got into his car and drove somewhat aimlessly. On auto-pilot, he found himself on the way into the office. He parked in the garage beneath FBI headquarters and took the elevator up to his office. He let himself in and settled back into his chair. 

// What the hell has gotten into me? // he wondered. For the past five years at least, he had almost forgotten about sex. He had worked too hard to hide from the fact that things with Sharon weren't what they used to be. Now that she was gone, he was free to find someone else. Was that what this was about? It was as if his libido, so long suppressed, was trying to make up for lost time. 

// But with MULDER? // He kept coming back to the inescapable fact that he and Mulder had fucked like bunnies all last night, and that he had thoroughly enjoyed it. It was like a bad taste he couldn't get out of his mouth. 

But was his fantasy with Scully any better? He was her boss, damn it. It was way out of line. But he wanted it, wanted it so bad. Craved it like you needed a mint after eating garlic and onions. Needed to get the taste of Mulder out of his mind. And she was so beautiful, and so gentle. 

// What the hell, you've already fucked one of them, why not the other? // The thought seemed to come out of nowhere. But it was true. He had already broken the rules with Mulder; his career was probably over anyhow. Why not with Scully? Before he knew it, his hand was flipping through his rolodex, looking for her home number. He had dialed 8 of the 10 digits before he managed to stop himself. 

// What the hell am I doing! // He asked himself yet again. She had given him one affectionate kiss on the cheek. What was he going to ask her - 'Hey, Scully, you wanna fuck? 'Cause I'm a lonely, horny old man and you're a beautiful young woman, so it's perfect, you know?' // Christ, Walter, you are pathetic! // 

There was a stack of paperwork in his in-box; he forced himself to go through some of it just to have something else to think about for a while. Eventually he looked up and realized it had gotten dark outside. He thought about going home. Why was he afraid? He didn't really believe in Mulder's ghost, did he? Of course not. Mulder wasn't there, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Right? Good. So, stop on the way home and pick up some groceries, unpack some of the kitchen stuff, and make yourself some dinner. Time to get settled into the new place. 

* * *

An hour later, he let himself into the apartment, and parked the groceries in the kitchen, taking a few moments to put stuff in the fridge. Hesitantly, he went back to the bedroom. Ugh. The place smelled like a brothel. He threw open the window and remembered that he needed to put up the curtains. 

He dug out the curtains and his second set of sheets and stripped the bed of the offensive ones. Thankfully there was already a curtain rod in place, all he had to do was hang them. With the curtains up and the bed properly made, it seemed a different place. // See? No Mulder, no wild sex impulses. // 

{ // Oh, Walter, no! // Julian felt his 'roommate's' barriers locking into place. He'd been so afraid all afternoon after they left. And when Walter returned alone, so late, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He felt Walter's attraction to the red-haired woman, knew he'd been thinking of her today. But he knew Walter also wanted Mulder. A part of him remembered the difficulty he'd had when he realized he was gay. Walter was still fighting it. His eventual acceptance was inevitable, but it wouldn't be easy. Julian would have to help him along ...} 

The kitchen was small, but functional. Walter dug out a frying pan and set about stir-frying the veggies and chicken breast he'd picked up at the store in a teriyaki sauce. Rice simmered in a small saucepan on the other burner. Over the past couple of months, he'd found he actually enjoyed cooking. It helped him relax after a day at the FBI. 

He poured the stir-fry over the rice and grabbed a beer from the fridge before settling down at the kitchen table. As he sat down, his backside once again complained from the treatment it had received last night. 

{The memory of their activities was all the opening Julian needed. // Ah, Walter, wasn't it marvelous? When have you ever felt such passion with a woman? // Of course, he couldn't hear Julian's words, but the emotions and desires washed over him.} 

Squirming against the hard seat, Walter couldn't help but remember the delights of the previous night. It had been good, so unbelievably good. Mulder was such a passionate lover. And insatiable! Seven times in one day! Skinner chuckled, savoring the delights of this new relationship. He wished Mulder was here with him now, but tomorrow was a work day. It wouldn't do to be up all night fucking then fall asleep at work now, would it? 

He finished his dinner and cleaned up the plates and pans. It was late, he should head to bed. He locked the apartment door and shut out the lights, heading back to the bedroom. He stopped at the bathroom and grabbed one of the rolls of toilet paper he'd picked up at the store this afternoon, setting it on the nightstand. // Really should pick up a trash can for in here ... // he mused as he turned down the covers. 

He tossed his clothes into the laundry hamper and crawled into bed, propping himself up on the pillows. Instead of turning the TV on to the usual evening news, he left it off as his hand wrapped around his already stiff prick. He closed his eyes and imagined Mulder here with him, that hungry mouth enveloping him. Oh, so good! His cock was getting a little sore from all the handling, so he reached for the bottle of lube which he'd thrown into the nightstand drawer earlier. // Ah, that's better! // he sighed. Now he could really draw it out, make it last. He brought himself right to the edge, breaking off just in the nick of time. Now he fantasized about Mulder taking him, hard, penetrating deeply. // Hmm ... ought to pick up some toys for when I'm alone // This time he couldn't hold back. His cum sprayed all over his chest, and he collapsed back into the pillows. He reached over for the toilet paper, lazily cleaned himself up, then adjusted the pillows and fell fast asleep. 

{Satisfied that he hadn't lost Walter to the woman, Julian smiled and watched him sleep. // Dream, Walter. Dream of him ... // } 

* * *

Chapter 4 

By the time he got home, Mulder's hands had finally stopped shaking. Skinner's voice there at the end had been deadly. They had crossed a line and there was no going back. He really wasn't so sure about going in to work tomorrow. If looks could kill, there was no doubt he'd be a dead man right now. 

But damn, it had been SOOOOOO good! And while it was happening, it seemed like Walter really enjoyed it, wanted it. Hell, he had ASKED for it! More than once. // Methinks he doth protest too much? // Could his post-coital anger be because he DID want it and didn't want to admit that to himself? Or was it the genuine anger of a man who had been taken advantage of in what even Mulder had to admit was a fuckingly bizarre situation? 

More than anything, he wanted to call Scully. She was his rock when things got weird. But right at the moment, he just couldn't handle her eternal skepticism. She'd never believe him, at least not at first. Eventually she'd come around, but right now his nerves were unsettled enough without having to argue with her. No, better to just ride this out alone for the moment. 

So what exactly WAS going on here? He'd told Skinner he thought the apartment was haunted. He tended to trust his instincts in these things. So why had he said that? He began a mental inventory of what he knew. 

  1. Nothing had happened all day while they were moving in. It wasn't until Scully left that things got ... interesting. So, either whatever was causing this was somehow inhibited by the presence of a female, or something else had triggered things. 



1a. Scully kissed Skinner right before she left. Prior to that point nobody had been thinking about sex. Could that have been the trigger instead? If she had stayed, would they have all three ended up together? 

Mulder chuckled at that thought. // Oh, she'd love that! // More than once, he'd really wished he could love her the way she so obviously wanted him to. But it just wasn't in the cards. 

OK, on with the list. 

2\. Once things had gotten started, they had gotten very intense. Six times in one night. He knew his body, knew that he hadn't been capable of anything like that 10 years ago, let alone now. And Skinner was older than he was. If he'd had that kind of stamina, Mulder doubted his marriage would have disintegrated like it had. That alone hinted strongly at a supernatural origin. Even if somebody had slipped some sex-enhancing drug in their drinks at lunch, he couldn't see it lasting THAT long. 

As he sat there remembering the previous night, he found himself getting hard again. God, had it been good! Too good, in fact. OK, make that item #3. Both quality AND quantity pointed to a supernatural cause. 

His hand slid over the now prominent bulge in his jeans as he indulged in the memories. When he realized what he was doing, he shook himself out of it. // Focus, Mulder, focus. // 

OK, so the facts pointed toward something supernatural, something that not only inflamed their arousal but actually enhanced their ability as well. Incubi and succubi were the standard suspects when sexual reactions were experienced, but this situation didn't fit anything he'd ever read about those phenomena. 

// Could a ghost MAKE him enjoy sex with me if he wasn't already so inclined? // That was the key question in Mulder's mind. Time for some research; poring over his bookshelves, he pulled out the volumes he had on ghostly behavior and settled in for some reading. 

* * *

The next morning, Mulder woke up on the couch. Obviously, he'd crashed out during his research. The remains of the pizza he'd absent-mindedly ordered for dinner were still on the coffee table. And he still didn't have a lot of answers. 

After a quick shower he dressed and headed reluctantly into the office. Luckily, he avoided the big man's path on his way to his little corner of the basement. He was eager to get access to his computer at work so he could do some research on former tenants of a certain apartment. If there was some sort of spirit present, former tenants were the likeliest source. 

He was hacking away when Scully arrived a little later. She seemed perplexed. 

"Mulder? Did something happen Saturday after I left? I just ran into AD Skinner up in the cafeteria and he gave me the oddest look!" 

Mulder bit his lip, thinking, then decided he might as well tell her. But first he got up and locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Scully watched him with an expression of amused affection. 

Finally secure, Mulder parked it back in his chair and waved Scully into the other one. "Yeah, something happened Saturday after you left. A LOT happened, actually. And you're NOT going to believe it." 

He stopped to take a deep breath, trying to read her expression. "You knocked him for a loop with that kiss, Scully." As expected, she blushed. Mulder couldn't help grinning at her; it was SO easy sometimes to push her buttons. 

"Mulder, you know I didn't mean anything by it ... he just looked so lonely ..." 

"Yeah, well, he just stood there with his jaw hanging open. I kinda teased him about it, and the next thing I know he's feeling me up!" 

"What?!" 

"You heard me. It was like just talking about him having the hots for you set us both off. We were both so horny we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, Scully. I came, what, six, seven times before going home yesterday." 

Her expression changed from surprise to annoyance. "Oh, come on, Mulder, that might work for a couple of horny teenagers, but two grown men? You don't REALLY expect me to believe that?" 

Mulder shrugged. "Believe it or not, it happened. I think the apartment has a ghost. A very horny ghost. I've been reading up on hauntings. There have been reports of ghosts haunting buildings that used to be brothels that seemed to ... 'intensify' the sexual urges of the current residents. It's the only thing I can think of that explains all the facts." 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. You said you were talking about how he had it bad for ME? So he turns around and starts playing with YOU? That doesn't make any sense!" 

Mulder sighed. "Yeah, I know. I think the ghost picked up on his arousal from that little kiss, and once it had hold, it kicked his libido into high gear. I'm not sure if the ghost just wanted sex and I just happened to be the one still there, or if it was waiting for you to leave because it wanted us together." 

Scully shook her head in consternation. She knew Mulder was gay; they'd had a long talk about a year ago. She had been sorely disappointed, and yet somehow the very act of admitting his most private secret had brought them even closer. They had developed a close, affectionate friendship. Because of his position at the FBI, and because he wasn't someone who easily let others 'in,' he didn't have a lot of close relationships. He needed her companionship, their easy comfort together, almost like an old married couple. What was that song from the 70's? "I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you." Mulder switched it around; he loved her and needed her, but he just couldn't WANT her. 

One thing that had amused her was that it had turned out they had similar tastes in men. One afternoon they'd sat on a park bench eyeing the passers-by, pointing out interesting-looking guys, giggling like a couple of teenaged girls. And she had to admit their boss was a good-looking man. She'd caught Mulder staring at his trim, muscular form more than once. So she wasn't at all surprised that he would be a willing participant in this. But Skinner had always struck her as the straightest man in the universe. And not just as in gay/straight, but as is pole-up-your-ass straight and narrow, no sense of humor. He'd been a bit more relaxed this weekend, and she had started to see more of the real person, but still it was hard to picture him breaking the rules by having sex with a subordinate. That alone was enough to make her skeptical soul seriously consider Mulder's ghost theory. 

"And you're telling me that he went along with this?" 

Mulder nodded. "As long as we stayed in the apartment, we were having one hell of a wild time. But Sunday morning when we went out for breakfast, our surly boss was back, and boy was he pissed ..." The look on Mulder's face said it all. 

"Oh, God!" Scully realized the implications. "So he really isn't gay ... not that I'd have believed it anyway. But he did ...um ... just how far did you go?" 

"The whole enchilada. Both ways. Several times." Mulder was kind of surprised to feel his face getting red. 

Scully sat there with her jaw hanging open. The blush creeping up Mulder's neck finally convinced her that he wasn't just putting her on. Finally she found her voice. "And you're still alive?" 

Mulder laughed at that. "Just barely. So you understand if I kind of just hide down here for a couple of days until he cools down?" 

Scully nodded. "Well, at least that explains the strange look he gave me this morning. Sort of. But you know, I almost got the impression he was undressing me with his eyes!" 

Mulder nodded. "Probably remembering that kiss, trying to convince himself he's not gay." 

"God, he must be miserable! Being forced to do something you abhor ..." 

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about that, Scully." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've been reading up on ghosts. They can influence the living to some extent. So like here, it could sense his sexual reaction to you, and mine to him, and fan the flames. But I don't think a ghost could make him do everything we did if some part of him didn't want it. I think he's mad because he's seeing a side of himself that's always been there, but he doesn't want to see." 

"Mulder! You think he really is gay?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Hell no. You didn't see the look in his eyes after you left. But bi, definitely. Our boy Walter is a switch hitter." 

"So what do we do about all this?" 

Mulder sighed. "What I WANT to do is go back there next weekend and fuck him into a coma. It hits before the door even opens, Scully. All I'd have to do is knock, and we'd both be willing players. But I know it's not HIM, not his choice." 

The look on Mulder's face went straight to her heart. Scully reached out to touch his cheek. "You really liked this, didn't you?" 

He just shook his head. "Yeah. Scully, you can't imagine what it was like. I think the ghost was augmenting our pleasure. I've never felt anything like it. And besides, that's not all. I've ... I've kind of had a thing for him for a while." 

Scully managed a small smile. "I noticed. And I can kind of sympathize with that, Mulder. He is nice to look at - when he's not scowling, that is ..." 

Mulder laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You too, huh? There WAS something behind that kiss!" 

Scully blushed again. Yes, she had to admit there was something more. After all they'd been through the past couple of years, she had to admit she'd grown quite fond of AD Skinner. "Yeah, I guess ..." She looked up at Mulder. "And it's not just lust, either, is it?" 

Mulder avoided her gaze; he hadn't actually planned to admit that part of it. Finally, he looked her in the eye. "No, it's not. He's really been there for us, so many times. We couldn't ask for a more loyal friend." 

Scully nodded and squeezed his hand. 

Mulder smiled at her. "I'm going to lay low for a while, but I think maybe you should go talk to him, Scully. He could probably use the reassurance. And as we saw this weekend, he doesn't seem to have a lot of friends these days." 

Scully sighed. Unfortunately, Mulder was right. Something occurred to her. "Mulder, if the ghost just wants sex, and I start talking about what happened, won't it co-opt me?" 

Mulder shrugged. "It might, but I have a feeling it won't, Scully. I can't explain it, it's just something I feel from the weekend. I think we've got one horny gay ghost on our hands. When you got here, I was starting to do some research on former tenants of that apartment. Let's see if anybody has an interesting history." He paused and grinned at her. "Besides, if I'm wrong, then you're in for one hell of a good time tonight!" 

"Mulder! He's our boss!" Scully's face was starting to turn red. 

Mulder egged her on. "Come on, you know you want it! And let me tell you, he's HUNG ..." 

Now her face was redder than her hair. "Mulder!!" 

* * *

Skinner spent most of the day hiding in his office. He'd had a difficult moment that morning in the cafeteria when he'd spotted Scully. Hell, he'd had a difficult morning from the moment he stepped outside his apartment. As he jogged down the stairs, it felt like a veil was being pulled away from his eyes. He had come home last night and fantasized about Mulder. Then dreamed about him all night long. Woken up with a hard-on, which he'd nursed in the shower, still thinking about Mulder. 

He was beginning to hope there was something to this ghost thing after all ... 

And then he'd seen Scully in the cafeteria. It was like his body was being yanked in two directions at once. The fantasy he'd had about HER yesterday came to the front of his mind. He couldn't make himself stop staring at her. And worse, she'd seen him looking. Finally, he'd torn himself away, knowing she had to be confused but not even close to being able to explain. 

He'd taken refuge in the office, immersing himself in work. He didn't even go down to the cafeteria for lunch, not wanting to take the chance of seeing either of them. A case, that's what he needed. A case to send them on. Preferably somewhere out in the middle of nowhere that would take them days to just get there. The kind that he usually looked at the expense reports for and wondered why he put up with them. Yeah, that would be good. Couldn't something weird happen somewhere far away? 

But aside from his apartment, the entire world seemed to be hell-bent on normality today. // Just as well, // he sighed. // Wouldn't have liked approving the expenses anyway. // He chuckled. //Get a grip, Walter, // he told himself severely. Mulder and Scully were only a small part of his world here at the FBI. It was time he focused on some of the other parts. 

* * *

It was almost 8PM by the time he pulled his car out of the garage. He thought about going to a hotel. Anything but going home. If he went home, would he spend the night fantasizing about Mulder again? Another night of erotic dreams? // It could be worse - I could be having nightmares. // He had to admit that he enjoyed it while it was happening. His thoughts wandered back to Saturday night. He'd had more sex in the past week than in the previous decade. And it wasn't just sex, it was amazingly GOOD sex. Was it remotely possible that he was gay? But what about Scully? He'd definitely responded to that fantasy too. At the moment, he just didn't know what to think. 

Another car pulled into the lot behind the building shortly after his. Dana had been watching his office, waiting for him to leave. It hadn't surprised her that he worked late tonight; if what Mulder said was true, he probably wasn't looking forward to going home. But finally he'd left, and she'd rushed down to her car and headed towards his new apartment. 

Hesitantly, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She really wasn't sure what kind of a welcome she'd get, but she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. 

{ Julian bristled. Walter had just come home from work and his mood was not at all amenable to Julian's desires. And now he felt the presence just outside. HER. The red-haired woman. When the doorbell rang, he tried to convince Walter to not answer it, but his 'roommate' was just not hearing him right now. } 

Skinner was surprised to hear the doorbell. // Who the hell knows I'm here? Oh, shit, if it's Mulder, I'll kill him ... // He peeked out the peep-hole and was stunned to see Scully standing there. // Did he send her? // Anger warred with lust as he stood there, frozen. 

She rang the bell again, this time calling out. "Sir? It's me, Scully. Please, I need to talk with you." 

He snatched the door open, his face contorted in his best 'angry-boss' scowl. "Agent Scully. What the hell are you doing here? It's late. See me at my office tomorrow." 

Uncharacteristically bold, Dana pushed past him into the room. "I don't think you want to discuss this at work, sir." 

{Julian was NOT happy with this development. But Walter's hostility towards her was better than Julian had expected. He decided to watch and wait. } 

That didn't sound good. He gave a heavy sigh and waved her toward the couch. He sat in one of the chairs next to it and glared at her, his eyes accusing. "Mulder sent you, didn't he?" 

She shrugged. "Not exactly. He did tell me what happened. I ... I'm sorry, sir. I realize this must be terribly difficult for you. I thought maybe you could use somebody to talk to?" 

Her face was so full of compassion that he had to believe her. But Walter Skinner wasn't the sort of man who 'talked' about his problems. That was one of the reasons his marriage had failed, or so the shrinks said. Gruffly, he responded, "That won't be necessary, Scully." 

Dana could see the pain behind his eyes. If there was just some way she could get past his defenses. She realized that nothing 'supernaturally sexy' had happened yet. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or not. But then they hadn't really talked about sex yet ... or the ghost really was gay ... or there really wasn't any ghost after all. 

"Please, sir, there is something we need to discuss; this isn't all about you and Mulder. He ... he told me how you reacted when I kissed you on Saturday." 

Skinner groaned. // She knows! // 

Scully inched forward on the couch, moving closer to the side chair where he sat, close enough to reach out and touch his hand. "Sir, I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked so lonely, so ... lost ... I ... it just happened. I just wanted you to know that somebody does care ..." 

Her voice trailed off as their eyes met. He could feel the warmth of her small hand over his, and see the genuine affection in her eyes. This was what he wanted, if he could just find the way to tell her. Just seeing her here in his apartment was making him remember the fantasy he'd had about her. Was it possible that it could really happen? He felt himself beginning to get aroused. 

{ // Oh, no you don't! // Julian could feel Walter's lust for this woman. He was angry, and he enveloped Walter in his aura. } 

Suddenly, Skinner felt his anger returning. She was his subordinate, she had no business sticking her nose into his personal life. He pulled his hand away brusquely. "Agent Scully, this is entirely inappropriate behavior. I think you'd better leave, now." 

His sudden change in demeanor startled Scully. She had been sure he'd been about to open up to her, and then suddenly the surly boss appeared out of nowhere. Shaken, she decided not to push things any further tonight, simply nodding and getting up from the couch, heading straight out the door. 

{ Pleased, Julian reached for the arousal that was still simmering beneath the anger. He coaxed it back into life, wrapping Walter in the memory of the first time Mulder had taken him. } 

As Scully left, Walter sighed and sat back in his chair. Scully could be so annoying. If only her partner had come instead. Now THAT would have been good; he could use a good fuck right about now, to help him relax from the long day. Just thinking about it was getting him hard. He reached down and absently fondled himself through his pants, smiling as he pictured Mulder bent over him ... 

* * *

Chapter 5 

As Skinner drove to work the next morning, he thought about what had happened. Once Scully had left, as usual his thoughts were all for Mulder. He couldn't understand what was happening. And he felt awful about how he'd treated Scully. Now he could remember clearly the hurt look in her eyes as he'd suddenly gone from Dr. Jekyll, about to open his heart to her, to Mr. Hyde, chasing her out and all but threatening her job. What on earth could have made him do that? // The same thing that makes me keep thinking about Mulder? // He hated to give Mulder the credence, but by this point he was seriously hoping that this WAS an X-file. 

So how the hell was he going to fix this with Dana? He wanted to talk with her informally. But there was no way in hell he was going down to their office; he still wasn't ready to face Mulder. If he called her up to the office, she'd be afraid he was making his comments last night official. But he didn't want to do it in public. OK, the office was best. 

He settled in at his desk, going through his morning routine, trying not to be impatient. He wanted nothing to look unusual today. Finally, around 10AM, he reached for the phone. He wanted to call her himself, to hopefully reassure her. // But what if Mulder answers the phone? // The question popped in to his mind at the last minute. Damn. He sighed and buzzed his secretary. 

"Kim? Can you please have Agent Scully come up to my office? No, not both of them. Just Scully. Thank you." 

She'd be scared, but there was nothing he could do about that. He'd reassure her soon enough. 

* * *

As usual, Mulder was there when she got in the next morning. As she closed the door behind her, he grinned at her. "So how'd it go?" 

Hanging her suit coat over the back of her chair, Scully sighed and shook her head. "It was very strange, Mulder. He was distant at first, but that was to be expected. I thought he was starting to open up to me, and then all of a sudden it was like a steel wall clamped down between us. He said my behavior was inappropriate and that I should leave. I left." 

"Hmmm ...." Mulder's face looked thoughtful. 

"What?" Scully finally asked after a couple of minutes. 

"Well, we can be pretty sure that if there is a horny ghost there, it's gay sex he's after. Otherwise, I'm SURE you two would have been doing the horizontal tango within minutes. He wants you, Scully, and if the ghost agreed, it would have happened. So I'm guessing it was the ghost who was really mad at you when he felt Walter responding to you. 

"You remember I said the ghost was enhancing our pleasure? Well, now that I think about it, I think he was also enhancing our emotions. There were a couple of times I felt almost like a blanket of affection, or contentment had wrapped around me. When the ghost is happy, Walter is happy. When the ghost gets pissed, Walter gets pissed." 

Scully sighed. It certainly would explain their boss's weird behavior, but she still had problems REALLY believing in a ghost. 

"Did you find anything on the previous tenants?" 

"Oh, yeah! Meant to mention that. The last tenant was a woman, and the one before that a man, but neither of them stayed long, just one year each. Prior to that, there had been a guy who lived there for a long time, about 20 years in fact. Haven't found anything remarkable on any of them. Except the guy who stayed 20 years I think might have been gay. He never married and when he died he left all his money to a gay-rights organization." 

"Do you think he's the ghost?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Might be, but I doubt it. Ghosts are usually souls who got cut off, died before they got to do what there were here to do. This guy looked like he lived a full life. And think about it, Scully. If that apartment is haunted by a gay ghost, can you imagine his sex life? Twenty years of weekends like the one I just had? He had to die a happy man!" 

Scully blushed as she laughed at Mulder's expression. "So the short term tenants were?" 

"A woman and a straight man, neither of which would do our ghost any good in getting his ghostly rocks off. Which would also explain why he's so horny now. I'm thinking he scared them away. I've got their current addresses, I'm going to try to talk to them today." 

"What about earlier tenants?" 

"Prior to the guy who stayed there 20 years, it's just a normal mix, a couple of years here and there. Nobody ran away or stayed extra long. So I'm betting on the tenant right before our long-timer. Julian Kingston. Lived there during the early 60's. Haven't gotten his death records yet; it's still paper from back then. But I'm betting he died in some tragedy, maybe right after he figured out he was gay." 

Their conversation was interrupted by Scully's phone ringing. She picked it up. "Scully. OK, Kim, I'll be right there." 

She looked up at Mulder. "He wants to see me. Fallout from last night?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Away from the apartment, he should be himself. Probably wants to apologize." He smiled reassuringly. "At least YOU should be safe with that. Me, I'm safer with the ghost." 

* * *

Nervously, Scully adjusted her collar over the lapels of her coat reflected in the elevator doors. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and strode down the hall to the AD's office. Kim smiled at her, waving her in. "He's waiting for you." 

Scully entered, closing the door behind her. Skinner was standing by the window, looking out. Not being able to see his face worried her. "Sir? You wanted to see me?" 

Skinner felt a shiver run down his back at the sound of her voice. He remembered the soft entreaty in her eyes last night as she had tried to draw him out. He remembered the feel of her hand against his. But he couldn't let this happen now. They were at work, it was too dangerous. 

Finally he turned around and looked at her. He could see the worry in her eyes. 

"Scully? About last night ... I wanted to apologize." 

// Mulder was right! // Scully could feel herself relaxing at those words. "It's all right, sir, I understand." 

He looked puzzled. "You understand? That's strange, because I sure as hell don't understand what happened!" 

"It was the ghost talking, sir, not you." 

His usual scowl was back. "That sounds like Mulder talking, not you." 

She made a face. "I know, sir. But what other explanation is there? I saw it happen, sir. One minute you were about to open up, let me in, and the next the wall slams down. And from what Mulder's told me, you really haven't been acting like yourself lately, at least when you're in that apartment." 

Skinner sighed and perched on the edge of his desk. "For once, I hope you two are right, Scully. I ... this thing is driving me crazy." 

Encouraged, Scully came forward and gently touched his arm. "You do want to talk about it?" 

Skinner nodded. "But not here. You were right about that, I don't want to discuss it at work." 

Seeing this usually strong, confident man looking so uncertain touched something deep inside her. She wanted very much to be the one he confided in, to be able to comfort him. And maybe something more? "Why don't you join me for dinner tonight at my place? I don't think this conversation should be public, and it's obvious we can't talk at yours." 

Skinner hesitated; this could be dangerous. And yet as he looked into her soft blue eyes, he couldn't say no. Whatever happened would happen. He smiled. "Thank you. What time?" 

"Seven?" Scully grabbed a note pad from his desk and scribbled her address. 

As he watched her leave, he wondered what path this evening would take. 

* * *

Skinner hesitated as he raised his hand to ring the doorbell. He really wasn't sure what to expect here tonight. Was this a date? It didn't really feel like it. He'd thought about bringing a bottle of wine or something, but what if it wasn't? He didn't want to look like a fool. It was obvious that Scully cared about him, but face it, outside his imagination, nothing had indicated it was anything more than the concern of a friend. This ghost thing had him seeing sex everywhere. He couldn't let Dana find out, though. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. 

The door opened and Scully smiled at him. She was wearing jeans and a black sleeveless blouse which looked stunning against her milky skin. He couldn't help wondering if there was a black lacy bra underneath. 

"Come on in, sir." Her voice shook him out of his reverie, and he followed her inside. The place was bright and airy, with a feel of casual elegance. Neat and tidy, just as he'd expected. It suited her perfectly. 

"Would you like something to drink? I just made a pitcher of fresh brewed iced tea." 

"That sounds fine." His response was automatic. As she turned toward the kitchen to get it, he shrugged out of his suit coat, hanging it over the back of a chair. He'd thought about going home to change first, but had been afraid if he went in the ghost would make him forget to leave again. Nervously, his fingers fidgeted with his necktie, loosening it and undoing the top button of his shirt. 

Dana came back in carrying two tall glasses of iced tea. "Here you go, sir." She handed him one as they sat down, he on the couch, and she on a chair opposite him. 

He sipped at the tea - lightly sweetened, just the way he liked it. He smiled. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." She reached for a menu on the coffee table. "I thought we'd order Chinese, if that's ok?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He took the menu, barely glancing at it. Scully had reached for the phone and was dialing; obviously she ordered from this place a lot. She gave them her order and looked at him expectantly. 

"Kung Pao Chicken." 

Scully repeated his order into the phone, listened for a moment as they gave her the total, and hung up. "About half an hour." She could see he was uncomfortable. It wouldn't do to get into a deep personal conversation only to be interrupted by the delivery guy, so instead she focused on the nuts and bolts of this 'case.' 

"Mulder and I talked to the previous two residents of your apartment this afternoon. They had some interesting stories to tell." 

Skinner gazed at her, hiding behind his glass of tea. "Such as?" 

Scully smiled. "The lady who lived there before you was convinced the place was haunted. Mulder didn't even have to suggest the idea to her. She said she felt a 'malevolent presence' that just gave her the creeps. She just 'knew' she wasn't wanted. It was worst in the bedroom. Sometimes at night she'd wake up from very disturbing dreams about two men. She found it quite disgusting, the sort of thing she'd never come up with on her own, seeing as she was a lesbian. She couldn't wait until the lease was over." 

Skinner was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Maybe there was something to this 'ghost' theory after all? "What about the other one?" 

"Well, he was a bit reluctant to talk to us. Mulder finally had to flat out tell him what we were looking for. When Mulder asked him if he'd ever experienced any odd sexual desires he got very defensive and tried to get rid of us. But you know Mulder, he's like a bulldog. We both knew this guy had experienced something that he didn't like, just from the way he was blocking us out. So Mulder told him we thought there was something supernatural involved, specifically a horny gay ghost. So it wasn't his fault if he'd had any 'unusual' desires while he lived there. Once he realized there was an explanation of sorts, he spilled. Before living there, he'd never looked at another man. But while he was living there, he'd often wake up from a highly erotic dream involving another man. Since he moved out, it hasn't happened again." 

Skinner sighed. // It's NOT me! It IS some kind of ghost! // Relief flooded through him. He wanted to reach out and hug Dana for bringing him this wonderful news. But one question remained. "You said he had dreams. Did he ever ... actually DO anything?" 

Scully bit her lip; this was the part he probably wasn't going to like. "No. I checked - he said he often had male friends visit, to watch a ballgame and such. Nothing like last weekend ever happened. He might have been lying; I could see he was very uncomfortable with the subject. But I really don't think so." 

Skinner felt the heat rising up his neck when she mentioned the previous weekend. It was obvious that Mulder had told her the whole story. It was also obvious that if the ghost hadn't been able to get the previous male tenant to live out his fantasies, there was something different about HIM that allowed it to work. He remembered his doubts, wondering if this was why his marriage had disintegrated. At least some part of him wanted this, enjoyed it. That knowledge scared him. // And why did it have to be Mulder, of all people! // 

The doorbell had rung and Scully got up to get their dinner. She paid the delivery guy and deposited the bag on the dining room table on her way to the kitchen to get plates. She quickly set the table, bringing out the rest of the pitcher of tea as well. Skinner still sat on the couch, obviously lost in thought. Once again, she was struck by how lost he looked. It was so out of character for him. She came over to stand in front of him, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. "Sir? Dinner's ready." 

"Oh! Right ..." He got up and followed her to the table. They didn't say much as the rice was dished up and covered by the contents of the classic cardboard boxes. Scully frantically searched her mind for something light and cheery to talk about, but nothing was coming. That last bit of info from the previous tenant had shaken him. She could see he didn't like what it implied about him. That he HAD gone along with the ghost. At some level he must have wanted it. She found she wanted to reassure him that it didn't mean he was gay. At least not exclusively. Finally she pushed her plate away. 

"Sir? Are you all right?" 

Skinner sighed and threw down his chopsticks. 

"I don't know, Dana, I really don't know." He looked up into eyes full of concern and compassion. 

She reached across the table and took his hand. "You're afraid this means you're gay." She said it as a statement, not a question. He just nodded in response. She didn't say anything else, waiting for him to elaborate. 

Finally he took a deep breath and said the words he'd hidden even from himself. "I enjoyed it, Dana. I keep trying to convince myself otherwise, but I can't. What happened last weekend was the best sex I've ever had in my entire life." 

She smiled softly. "Well, if Mulder is right, the ghost had a lot to do with that, sir. It seems to intensify things, physically and emotionally. It's not surprising that it would be better than normal. Not to mention that normally you wouldn't have that kind of, uh, stamina." 

"Uh, yeah, I guess ..." Skinner felt the heat rising up his neck. He knew she knew, but still, it was embarrassing. 

"Just because you enjoyed that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy it with a woman, does it?" 

The heat flared as he remembered his fantasies about her. Her hand slid over his, up underneath the rolled-up cuff, becoming a caress. 

"Yesterday morning, in the cafeteria. The way you were looking at me?" She left it hanging, as a question. 

Skinner looked away, unable to face her. He swallowed convulsively. "Dana, I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have ..." 

"It's all right, sir. Really. Besides, I started it. When I kissed you on Saturday." 

He shook his head, still unwilling to face her. When he didn't speak, she tried again. 

"You've been thinking about me as kind of an 'antidote' to what the ghost made you do with Mulder?" 

He nodded, but still didn't look at her. "Not made. Makes. Every night when I go home, I end up fantasizing about him, dreaming about him. But he was right, Dana. Even before this weekend, I'd wished there was some way I could approach you. Sunday afternoon, after I threw him out, I ... I needed to get the taste of him out of my mouth. I'm sorry, Dana, I shouldn't have thought of you like that, but I did ..." 

Dana sighed, let go of his hand and stood up. She came to stand behind his chair, letting her hands rest on his broad shoulders, sliding down over his chest, embracing him from behind. She felt his entire body stiffen before he exploded from the chair, breaking her embrace. 

"Dana, no! This can't happen! You're my subordinate, and besides I don't want a mercy fuck!" 

His eyes flashed with anger as he finally met her gaze. 

"It's not like that, sir. I'm the one who first kissed you, remember?" 

"But you didn't mean it, not like that!" 

She moved closer to him again, touching his arm. "Not exactly, no, not then. But I do now. And you need to know for sure, don't you?" 

He looked down at her, so beautiful, so enticing. And willing; once he allowed himself to look into her eyes, he knew. It wasn't a 'happily ever after' kind of look, but definitely laced with desire. He realized that he cared about her, didn't want to use her like this. But her eyes were saying 'use me.' She knew the situation and wanted to help, because she cared about him. When was the last time somebody had cared about him? He felt his resolve crumbling. 

"I'm still your boss ..." he sputtered, trying one last time. 

Dana smiled. "That didn't stop you with Mulder, did it? You've already broken that rule with one of us. Why not the other? Aren't we a matched set, after all?" 

Skinner had to laugh at that. "I don't know about that. More like mis-matched if you ask me." 

She moved even closer, reaching up one hand to touch his cheek. "Well, he's not here now, and I am." 

It was more than his tortured soul could take. Her fingers slid around his neck, drawing him down towards her uplifted face. Eyes closed, he drank in her sweetness as their lips first touched and his arms wrapped around her. Much to his delight, his body responded immediately. 

When they broke apart, Dana sighed happily and leaned her head on his broad chest. "Oh, sir!" 

Skinner cringed inside. He let go of her and gently tipped her face up to look at him. "Dana. My name is Walter. I'd love to hear you say it ..." 

She realized her mistake, but it was going to be such a hard habit to break. She had always thought of him as A.D. Skinner, or sir, and she realized now it had been to keep herself from going down this path. But then she had never looked into those dark eyes before. "Walter ..." she sighed softly. 

The sound of it was music to his ears. "Oh, Dana!" he sighed in return as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was so tiny in his arms, he was almost afraid of hurting her. // Nothing like Mulder // Now where in the hell had THAT thought come from? He angrily stomped it down, determined to not let her see the reaction. Instead he kissed her again, finding her mouth open and hungry. 

Dana's body thrilled to the touch of the strong arms which held her. He was so big, so powerful, so damned attractive. And it had been a very long time since she'd been with anyone; not since Mulder had stolen her heart. This kiss was different from the first; there was a power, a fierceness behind it that thrilled her. She responded eagerly, letting him in, feeling his big hands slide up her back into her hair. 

After a while, Walter let go and stood up; his neck and shoulders were cramping. Gazing down at her, he simply couldn't resist the impulse to play out his fantasy. Without warning, he swept her off her feet into his arms. "Where's your bedroom?" he asked a bit breathlessly; she was heavier in real life than in his fantasy. 

Giggling, Dana just pointed. A few moments later he gently placed her on her bed, quite a bit more breathless than he thought he ought to be. Almost absently, he set his glasses on the nightstand. She pulled him down beside her, laughing. And then they were kissing again, their faces even now as they lay side-by-side. She felt his hand sliding down over her neck, coming to rest over her breast. She heard his soft moan as he cupped it, squeezing gently. 

Breaking the kiss, she rolled onto her back, inviting him in. He smiled down at her as he caressed first one breast then the other. His hand hovered over the top button, his eyes asking permission. She smiled and nodded, and his big fingers began opening the buttons of her blouse, pushing it aside to reveal the black lacy bra beneath. 

Skinner smiled with delight as he saw what lay beneath. Just like his fantasy, the black lace perfectly framed the most beautiful creamy white mounds. He bent down to kiss them, his lips seeking out the nipples hardening beneath the lace. He gently dragged his teeth over first one, then the other, drawing small gasps of pleasure from Dana. 

As he suckled, she let her hands roam over his shoulders, up his neck, over his head. The short hairs on the sides felt strangely fuzzy, an interesting contrast to the sleek smoothness of his bald head. The overall impression was wildly erotic as she caressed him, holding him to her. 

After a while he broke free, his mouth again seeking hers as he pulled her onto her side. His fingers fumbled at the clasp of the bra as they kissed. As it came free, it was her turn to push him down onto his back. She climbed over him, straddling his hips, settling lightly over his swollen cock, rocking gently against him. 

Skinner moaned softly at the touch, his eyes glued to her upper body as she slid the blouse off her shoulders then plucked the bra away. Her breasts swayed just a bit as she moved over him. 

"God, you're beautiful!" His hands reached out to caress the flat stomach, sliding upwards towards her breasts. She smiled at him, leaning forward to help him reach. She bit her lip as his thumbs brushed circles over her taut nipples. Then she was laying on top of him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as her lips sought his again. 

Finally his shirt was open and she gazed down at the broad, sculptured chest. "Talk about beautiful ..." she sighed as she ran her hands across it. Not overly hairy; just enough to look manly and strong. 

Her words echoed over and over in his brain. // Finally someone appreciates me! // Then they were lost as her weight shifted off him. Her hands followed the trail of dark hairs between his abs down over his belt to caress his hardness through the thin fabric of his dress slacks. 

As she felt him up, Dana couldn't help remembering Mulder's words. // He was right; Walter IS hung! // She suppressed a giggle and focused instead on releasing the belt, undoing the hook, and finally tugging down the zipper. His cock bulged inside the briefs, a wet spot already forming at the tip. She caressed him once, then slid her hands inside the waistband, tugging downward. 

Walter complied, lifting his hips, letting her take pants and briefs in one fell swoop. His cock resisted momentarily, caught in the waistband, but it pulled free and bounced against him as she drew the clothing down his body. She had to stop and remove his shoes before finishing the process. 

Dana stood at the foot of the bed, admiring the now completely naked body spread out before her. His cock stood nearly straight up, big and thick and juicy-looking. She wanted it inside her, NOW. While standing, she quickly skinned out of her jeans and panties, tossing them aside. 

Skinner watched, rapt, as she finished undressing. She was every bit as beautiful as he had imagined. The close-cropped coppery bush managed to draw his attention away from her breasts. Then she was back on the bed, crawling to him, leaning over him to reach the nightstand. He caught one breast in his mouth and sucked as she rummaged in the drawer. 

She pulled away as she sat up, ripping open the condom she'd retrieved. Unfortunately, she didn't need them for birth control, and she knew Mulder hadn't been sleeping around lately, but she couldn't be absolutely sure about Skinner. So, better safe than sorry; it wasn't a conversation she was going to start just now. Instead, she just opened it and slid it over him, enjoying the startled look on his face. 

Skinner really hadn't been expecting her to take such an ... active role in their lovemaking. He simply watched as she put the condom on him, shuddering at her touch. And then she climbed over him again, leaning forward to kiss him. 

"You ready, big boy?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. 

"God, yes!" was all the answer he could manage. His eyes were glued to her as she raised herself over him, then settled down, impaling herself on his prick. He moaned as her warm wetness enveloped him. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply as she held him deep inside her. And then she was moving, slowly at first, long slow strokes. They found a rhythm as he thrust up toward her, meeting her with each stroke. His fingers found her clit and began stroking it in time. He watched with delight as she came, her pussy muscles rippling over him. It was delicious ... 

When she was done, Skinner wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them over so that he was on top. Dana smiled and opened her legs wider, giving him room as he began thrusting, harder and harder into her until finally he exploded. Now it was her turn to watch his face as the rapture overcame him. She always loved this moment, seeing the total abandon that brought even the most powerful man to this state. 

Breathing heavily, Skinner withdrew from her and slipped the condom off. She pointed to a small trash can on the other side of the bed. He tossed it away and finally allowed himself to collapse beside her. She smiled and snuggled close, pillowing her head on his broad shoulder, her left arm draped over his chest. 

He pulled her close, holding her tightly. Usually he wasn't big on post-coital cuddling, in fact it had driven Sharon crazy most of the time. But right now he needed it in a way he'd never felt before. Unaccustomed emotions welled up inside him; all the uncertainty of the past few days, the loneliness he'd been forced to finally recognize, the affection he'd developed for these two, for even now he really couldn't think of Scully without Mulder. He held on to her as if his life depended on it. 

Dana could feel him shaking, and it worried her. Still tightly within his grasp, she reached up to caress his face. "Walter? Are you all right?" 

He took a deep shuddering breath and forced himself to release her. "I don't know ... oh, god, Dana, I wish I knew what was happening to me ..." 

Tenderly, she gathered him into her arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "It's all right, Walter, everything's going to be all right," she said soothingly, her hands keeping up their gentle stroking over his arms and chest. 

He held on tight, needing her soft, reassuring presence. After a while, he sighed. "So what does it mean, Dana? I enjoyed this, but not as much as last weekend ... The ghost couldn't have made me do it if I didn't want to, could he? He couldn't make the previous guy ..." 

Dana hugged him. "It doesn't seem so. But it still doesn't mean you're gay. In fact, I know you're not. If you were really gay, we wouldn't have done this." 

There was just a hint of sadness in her voice. He twisted around to look at her. "Dana?" 

She gave him a sad smile. "Mulder couldn't. We tried once ... it was a disaster." 

Skinner realized his instincts had been right. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" 

She just nodded. After a while, she spoke. "We connect on so many levels .. just not the physical one." 

Skinner sighed and settled back against her, one hand gently rubbing her forearm. "I'm sorry." 

Dana hugged him again. "It's ok. Most of the time." 

He caught her hand and gently brought it to his lips, wanting to comfort her. She kissed the top of his head again, acknowledging. They lay there in silence for a little while. 

Scully broke the silence. "He really cares about you too, you know. And he's been terrified of you since Sunday." 

Skinner shuddered as he remembered the scene in his car. "I was pretty pissed." 

"He really didn't mean to take advantage of you." 

"Dana, he left Saturday night to get ... supplies. He KNEW, and didn't say anything when he got back!" 

"He wanted to, Walter! But your ghost didn't let him. Any more than he let you talk to me last night." 

"Oh ...!" Skinner suddenly felt like a jerk. "Dana, will you tell him I'm sorry?" 

"Don't you think you should do that?" 

"I'm still not sure I can face him, Dana. Knowing that he's wanted this all along ... and probably still wants it. It still kind of wierds me out." 

"Because part of you still wants it too?" 

The truth of her words hit him like a jackhammer. "I don't want to want it, Dana!" 

She kissed him again. "But you do." 

He sat up and turned to her. "But I want you, too. Or was this just a mercy fuck after all?" 

Dana gently caressed his face. "No, Walter, it wasn't. You're going to have to come to terms with the fact that you're bisexual. One lover can never give you everything you need. Lucky for you, I love Mulder enough to be willing to share." 

He just stared at her as his brain tried to wrap around two new concepts. // I'm bisexual? // and // sharing? // 

Dana urged him back down into her arms. They lay together, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Skinner's mind was whirling. Part of him was relieved; despite what had happened, he could still function 'normally,' at least when he was away from that damned ghost. It had been good, and it was still good, having someone to hold him like this. God, it had been too long. Even the last times he'd been with Sharon, it had been mechanical, devoid of passion and emotion. Here with Dana, there had definitely been passion, and at some level, love. He knew her heart belonged to Mulder, but he could give her something Mulder couldn't. If it wasn't 'true love,' it was at least affection. And that was a hell of a lot better than nothing. He still wasn't sure what he wanted from Mulder, or even if he could accept it if offered again. That was going to take a bit more getting used to. 

But however he looked at it, the world looked a lot better now than it had a couple of hours ago. He sat up again, turning to face her. One hand reached out, his fingers brushing the russet tresses back from her face. "Thank you, Dana," he said softly 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "You're welcome," she said as they separated. Her hand trailed along his powerful bicep. "Will you stay with me tonight?" 

He blinked, surprised by the request. After this, he really didn't want to go home to the ghost and dreams of Mulder. But he hadn't expected the invitation. 

Dana saw his hesitation. "Walter, please. I want you to stay. And not just to avoid the ghost." 

He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading. She really did want him to stay. She needed the closeness as much as he did. Time to worry about his relationship with Mulder later. He leaned in and kissed her again, drawing her back down to the bed ... 

* * *

Chapter 6 

Skinner glanced at his watch: 7PM. With a sigh, he put aside the folder in front of him. It had been a relatively good day. Waking up this morning in Dana Scully's bed hadn't been a bad way to start. Of course, nothing happened; they both had to get ready for work. He had just dressed and left, stopping to pick up his dry cleaning on the way. He ducked into the gym in the basement of the Bureau building for a quick shower and shave, glad he'd started keeping a shaving kit and change of underwear in his locker there. He'd managed to not think about his personal life through most of the day, being quite busy with the usual meetings and administrivia that dominated his life these days. 

But the work day was over. Even most of the workaholics had left by now. He couldn't put it off much longer. Going home. Back to his haunted apartment. And his horny gay ghost of a 'roommate,' Julian. Dana had given him the name of the former tenant they suspected of being the trapped soul. 

As he reached for his suit coat, he heard a noise in the outer office. Concerned, he came around his desk to see who was here at this late hour. 

Fox Mulder appeared in the doorway to his inner sanctum. The agent looked about as nervous as Skinner had ever seen him. Before he could say anything, Mulder jumped in. 

"I think we need to talk, sir." 

Skinner stood there, stunned into silence. His body was responding to Mulder's presence as he remembered their passion from the past weekend, and his ghost-driven fantasies since then. It was as if his body had learned to want Mulder without his mind's permission. His pulse was racing and he felt his erection growing. Finally, he managed to nod, and Mulder moved into the office, shutting the door behind him. 

"Sir, I really am sorry I didn't say anything last Saturday night. I wanted to, I swear." 

Skinner leaned back against his desk for support. He realized Mulder had to see the bulge in his pants, but there was nowhere to hide now. He swallowed, trying to lubricate his suddenly dry mouth. "I know, Mulder. I understand now. The ghost ... Julian." 

Mulder nodded. "He didn't want me to tell you, so he distracted me." 

Skinner nodded. "Just like he made me yell at Dana ... er, Agent Scully." 

Mulder smiled softly. "Yes. Like that." His eyes had taken in the tent in Skinner's slacks, and a spark of hope kindled in his heart. // Julian isn't affecting him here! // He felt his body generating its own response, and moved closer to the object of his desires. 

"Sir, I came here tonight wanting to clear the air between us, and put this behind us. But what I'm seeing here makes me think that's not what you want after all?" His penetrating hazel eyes locked with Skinner's dark ones. 

After what felt like an eternity, Skinner broke away from that gaze, moving suddenly as if he were trying to jump out of his own skin. He spun around to face the window, anything but look into those eyes again. "I don't know what I want, Mulder," he finally managed to croak out. 

Compassion for Skinner overwhelmed Mulder. He came forward and gently placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think you do, Walter. You want me. You just don't want to want me." 

Skinner nodded. Still without turning, he spoke. "Scully says I'm bisexual." 

Mulder smiled. "I'd say that's a pretty good diagnosis. And last I heard, it's not terminal. In fact, the way I hear it, it's the best of both worlds." He let his hand slide around Skinner's shoulders, not quite an embrace. 

"Until you walked in here, I could convince myself that it was just the ghost. But it's not." 

Mulder squeezed gently. "No, it doesn't look that way." 

Skinner shuddered. Mulder's arm around him was doing things to him. He was already achingly hard. "Mulder, I ... I'm not ready." 

"That's ok, sir. I don't want to push you. Like I said, I didn't expect anything to ever happen again. Especially after last night. But if you decide you want to explore this side of yourself, I'm here." 

// Of course Scully told him // Instead of getting mad, he found he simply accepted it as the natural order of things. "Thank you," was all he said. 

Mulder just nodded and let his arm drop away from the other man. Quietly, he slipped out of the office, leaving Skinner alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

As he drove home, Mulder's mind kept replaying those few minutes in Skinner's office. He'd gone there just hoping to get things back on an even keel. Scully had told him that Skinner had admitted to liking what they had done last weekend, but he hadn't dared hope he might consider doing it again. Especially after he'd made love to Scully. 

But apparently just seeing Mulder was enough to get the big guy turned on. Scully had also told him the ghost had been giving him dreams and fantasies about Mulder all week. Had his body simply 'learned' to respond from the ghost-driven repitition? Or was there something personal about it; could Skinner actually FEEL something for Mulder? 

Mulder had certainly felt something in that office tonight. He understood completely now what Scully had said about seeing the usually hyper-confident Skinner looking so uncertain. He wanted to be the one Skinner turned to for comfort, as well as sex. And for just a moment there, it had almost happened. 

// One thing at a time ... // Ever since he'd left Skinner's apartment Sunday afternoon, Mulder had been fighting the desire to relive their passion in a fantasy. Why torment himself with something he'd never have again? But from what he'd just seen, he had a feeling he would have it again. Touching him tonight had been powerfully arousing. By the time he'd left the office, Mulder was as hard as he'd ever been. He let himself remember the feel of that broad back under his arm. Let himself start to remember even more intimate touches from the weekend. God, yes, when he got home he was going to indulge himself, jerking off to the memories of fucking that glorious body ... 

He practically ran down the hall from the elevator to his apartment door. Once inside, he threw his suit jacket over the back of a chair and ripped the necktie away from his throat. He couldn't get undressed fast enough. 

Finally naked, he flopped down on the couch. His dick was huge, throbbing, aching. He moaned loudly as he touched it, wrapping his fingers firmly around it. In his mind, it was Skinner's hand milking him, giving him such exquisite pleasure. Walter's lips kissing him, taking his breath away. Walter's huge dick filling his ass, nearly ripping him apart, satisfying him as nothing else ever had. Before he knew it, his chest and belly were covered with his own cum and he was blinking as the familiar surroundings of his apartment came back into focus. 

// Shit, that was good! // But even as he came down from the physical high of his orgasm, a part of him felt guilty. Scully. Why couldn't he give this to her? He loved her so much, felt so deeply connected to her. But his body just wouldn't cooperate. 

He suddenly wondered why this time made him feel guilty. He knew she wanted this, but accepted that is wasn't in the cards. He hadn't had even a casual encounter since they'd discussed their feelings for each other. But he had jerked off before to one fantasy or another and they hadn't made him feel guilty. So why now? 

// Because I'm falling in love with Walter, too? // The thought came out of nowhere. And as soon as he thought it, he knew it was true. Not because of the ghost-assisted fuckfest last weekend, but because he genuinely cared for the man. Walter Skinner had been their most loyal supporter through some very rough times. He'd stood by them when it seemed crazy to do so. And they had supported him in return through HIS crisis. They said it was the hard times that brought people together. They'd certainly had more than their share over the past couple of years. 

And when you added the magnificence of his powerful body to the beauty of his soul, it was a combination that Mulder just couldn't resist. And then, to see him so lonely and uncertain as he'd been in the office this evening, it was too much. // I am falling in love with him. // The certainty washed over him. 

// Can I love both of them? // That was the big question. Lord knew, he didn't want to hurt Scully. He'd give anything to have been able to give her what she wanted. But then, he wondered what SHE was feeling toward their boss. Her eyes had glowed this morning when she told him about the previous night. And while sometimes she could put up a faade of a heartless bitch, he knew better. She CARED. More than most people did. He just couldn't imagine her sleeping with Skinner last night without feeling something. 

He wondered which direction Skinner was going to choose - gay or straight? It seemed kind of unfair to Mulder that HE got a choice when Mulder didn't. But that's the way the cards had been dealt. A lifetime of self-identity as a straight man versus the nudging of a very horny gay ghost. And it looked like whichever choice he made, one of them was going to get hurt. 

* * *

{ As Walter walked through the apartment door, Julian immediately sensed his tumultuous thoughts of Mulder and his lingering arousal. It was a relief; when he hadn't returned last night, the ghost had been sure he'd been with the red-haired woman. But she was nowhere in his thoughts right now. He wrapped himself around Walter, fanning the flames of his desire. } 

Skinner was vaguely aware of Julian's presence, felt it joining with him, igniting his need. By the time he hung his suit up in the closet, he was fully hard again. He threw himself down onto the bed, naked, remembering the feel of Mulder's body next to his. // So good! // he sighed, losing himself in the fantasy. 

{ But within his arousal, Julian could feel his uncertainty. He remembered his own crisis of understanding, and felt sympathy for his new friend. The sex was good, but could he LOVE another man? Julian nudged his fantasy. } 

_Mulder lay beside him on the bed, his hands lovingly caressing Walter's body as they kissed. Deep, slow, passionate kisses. Again and again. Then moving, lips tracing the line of his jaw, up to his earlobe, back down his neck. Across his collarbone, down to first one nipple, then the other, lavishing attention on those sensitive nubs. Then further, pausing to lick almost reverently at the scars from when he'd been shot, protecting them. Tongue dipping playfully into his navel, before finally tracing the line of dark hairs that led to the ultimate prize below._

_One long lick was all his aching cock got just then, before tongue and lips moved even further down to tease at the insides of his thighs, tracing the sensitive line at the bend of his hips. And then finally, engulfing him in exquisite warmth. His hands tangled in Mulder's hair as his lover's head bobbed over him, tongue swirling around him. The pleasure grew and grew until finally he just couldn't contain it any longer._

_When he was done, Mulder gently licked him clean like a mother cat with her kitten before coming to lay beside him. They clung together in the afterglow, whispering endearments, making promises._

*{ Julian watched happily as Walter drifted off into a peaceful sleep. }* 

* * *

Chapter 7 

// Another boring Friday night // Mulder mused as he absently hung up his suit coat. Scully's mom had called that afternoon with some sort of a crisis, taking his partner out of the mix for the evening's entertainment. He supposed if he was really bored he could go hang with the Gunmen, but somehow tonight he wasn't in the mood for their particular brand of paranoia. Instead, he changed into sweats and a t-shirt, wandered over to feed the fish, and contemplated what to do about dinner. 

An hour later, he munched absently on a cheesesteak, an old 'B' scifi flick on the TV. He really wasn't paying much attention to either the movie or his food. His thoughts were on Walter Skinner. Neither he nor Scully had heard from their boss since Wednesday evening. It was like the big guy had retreated into his shell, avoiding the issues altogether. It was looking less and less likely that he would choose either option available to him at the moment. Which might not be such a bad thing after all, at least for his agents. For himself, though ... that was the real question. 

As he finished the sandwich, Mulder reached for the remote and shut the TV off; he'd seen this one at least a hundred times. Thinking about Skinner had gotten him interested in another activity altogether. He untied the drawstring of his sweats and let one hand slip inside, caressing his rapidly lengthening cock. He pretended it was Skinner's big hands doing the work and sighed happily. Long and slow, he'd ride the fantasy tonight. 

He was thoroughly enjoying himself when a knock at the door brought him back to reality. He was somewhat irritated; who the hell would be here, now? He got up, retied his sweats and went to answer the door, not caring that whoever was there couldn't help but notice his aroused state and lack of underwear. 

He looked out the peep hole and was stunned to see Skinner standing there, looking very uncomfortable. His cock twitched at the sight and began leaking. Pretty soon he'd have a wet spot. Hands shaking, he quickly unlocked the door and opened it partway, hiding behind it. 

"Sir? What are you doing here?" 

Skinner looked like he was having trouble deciding whether to come in or run screaming into the night. Finally something tipped the balance in favor of staying, and he pushed past the door. "I ... we need to talk, Mulder," he said uncertainly. 

Mulder nodded, closing the door behind him. He hesitated before turning around; Skinner's presence pretty much guaranteed he wasn't going to quash his erection. 

Skinner noticed Mulder's reluctance, and when he finally turned around, he realized why. And felt his own cock jumping excitedly. // Guess I've got my answer. // Ever since Wednesday, he'd been going nuts, wondering if he could really do this without Julian's help. Finally, he dragged his eyes away from Mulder's tumescent state. With one eyebrow cocked he managed to ask, "Glad to see me, Mulder?" 

It was immensely rewarding to see the blush color his agent's face. "Um, sir, I ... um, before you knocked I was ... um ..." 

Skinner couldn't resist; and somehow, being in control like this was making the whole situation easier than he'd imagined it could be. "Fantasizing about me?" he finished the sentence for Mulder. 

He'd have thought Mulder's face couldn't get any redder, but it did. "Um, well, yes ..." he finally admitted. 

Skinner couldn't believe how turned on he was getting. No, no denials now, no more doubts. This turned him on. Mulder turned him on. "Good!" he growled, quickly closing the distance between them and capturing Mulder's face between his hands. 

The kiss was savage, almost frantic, both sides responding with power and hunger, even though there was no ghostly encouragement. Hips ground together as both cocks craved contact. Mulder's arms wrapped around him, sliding down his back, cupping his backside, pulling him closer. 

They separated, gasping for breath. "Damn, Walter! Didn't see THAT coming!" 

Skinner grinned. "Neither did I. Now shut up and kiss me again!" 

He pulled Mulder close again, his hands tugging the t-shirt out from the sweats while his lips devoured Mulder's mouth. His hands slid up the slender torso, pushing the shirt upwards. He pulled away just long enough to practically rip the shirt up over Mulder's head and toss it aside. When they came together again, he untied the drawstring and slid one hand inside Mulder's sweats, while Mulder's nimble fingers made short work of the buttons of his starched white dress shirt. He had to let go as Mulder pulled the shirt off, reflecting that it had been a good idea to leave the tie and suitcoat in his car. 

Mulder's hands were working at his belt now, unzipping his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked out of his shoes and stepped out of the pants puddled now around his ankles. He sucked on Mulder's lower lip while the agent slipped his long fingers inside Skinner's boxers, sending delightful shocks through his boss' body. "Suck it!" he commanded, and Mulder obediently fell to his knees, tugging the boxers away, and engulfing Skinner's oversized prick in his mouth. 

Skinner groaned deeply, his hands digging into Mulder's shoulders for support. God, yes, this felt so damned good. And there was something inherently right about the picture of Mulder, on his knees, worshiping Skinner's manhood. That talented mouth sucked and swirled, while one hand cupped his balls. Skinner spread his legs a little farther apart, both for stability, and to give Mulder better access. 

Not surprisingly, Mulder followed his invitation. One long finger slid back behind his balls, probing for his entrance. He moaned as it slid in, probing for his sweet spot. Between the finger thrusting in his ass and the mouth wrapped around his cock, he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He felt his balls tightening and just barely managed to cry out "Coming!" a moment before Mulder's mouth was flooded with his cream. 

Skinner's knees gave out, and he fell backwards onto the couch, gasping. Mulder picked himself up from the floor and flopped down next to him, one hand resting familiarly on his thigh. 

"You ok, Walter?" Mulder asked with a grin when the big man seemed to be breathing normally again. 

"Never better!" Skinner's answering grin said it all. He reached out and caressed Mulder's still rock-solid erection, eyeing it hungrily. "Do you have lube?" 

Mulder grinned. "Back in a minute ..." 

Skinner got up and followed him into the purported 'bedroom' but could only just make out that there was a bed under all the junk piled on it. "Where do you sleep?" 

Mulder shrugged. "Usually on the couch." Lube in hand, he steered Skinner back out to the living room and pointed him to a low backed chair. "Kneel." Now it was Mulder's turn to command. 

Skinner complied, kneeling on the seat, his legs spread as far as possible, leaning over the low back. It left his ass hanging in the air at JUST the right height. He wondered if Mulder had bought the damned thing just because of that; it certainly didn't match the rest of the furniture. It gave him something to think about, because even though he'd done this before, with Julian's help, this scared him. Could he really do it? This was what he needed to know. 

Mulder noticed the subtle shift in Skinner's attitude. His earlier bravado was gone. Before even opening the lube, he ran his hands gently over Skinner's back and buttocks, soothing, relaxing. Damn, Skinner had such a nice ass. Tight, firm globes. He bent down and planted kisses all over it, and the insides of his thighs, and the heavy sac hanging between his legs. After a while, he felt some of the tension draining away. Only then did he reach for the lube. The first finger entered easily, as it had earlier, even more so with the slickness of the lube. Walter sighed appreciatively. He slipped a second one in, and could feel a little of the tension return. He waited a few moments before beginning to move, letting Walter get used to the feel. 

Skinner caught his breath as Mulder's second finger entered. For the first time, he was 'conscious' enough to analyze how this felt, and how he felt about it. Mulder had two fingers up his ass. In and of itself, the sensation was ... interesting. Kind of a feeling of 'fullness.' He made himself relax, and finally Mulder started moving those fingers. Thrusting slowly, and rubbing against his prostate. THAT felt really good. He felt himself starting to get hard again. 

The movement changed again; Mulder was spreading his fingers, stretching his opening. It made him nervous, and he felt himself trying to clamp down around them. He took a deep breath, again making himself relax and focus on the pleasurable sensations. He suddenly realized that there was a strong element of trust in this. Physically, he had never been more vulnerable; on his knees, naked, opening his body to this invasion. Trusting that Mulder wouldn't hurt him. That was it - despite everything that had happened to them, or maybe because of it, he realized he trusted Mulder implicitly. As an agent, he was infuriating, exasperating, and generally annoying. But as a friend, there was no one more loyal, more trustworthy, than Mulder. Except maybe Scully. Was that why he was drawn so strongly to both of them? 

Then all thought vanished as Mulder's fingers withdrew. He knew what was coming next; heard the sounds of Mulder greasing up his cock, felt him moving into position. He felt two hands land on his ass cheeks, caressing gently. 

"You ready, Walter?" 

Skinner bit his lip and nodded. "Go for it." 

Hands pulled his cheeks apart, and he felt the head of Mulder's cock press against his opening. Then a brief flash of pain as it pushed in. He bit back the urge to cry out, focusing instead on breathing steadily. He was grateful that Mulder held still for the moment. 

But as the stinging subsided, he smiled. "Go," he commanded again, and once again Mulder complied. Mulder began moving slowly, in and out, pushing in a little farther with each stroke until finally he was sheathed entirely inside Skinner's tight channel. 

"Oh, god!" Skinner moaned as he realized Mulder was buried in him. That fullness he'd felt with two fingers was nothing compared to this. And then Mulder shifted position just a bit, changing the angle of his strokes so that he was hitting the prostate. "Oh, yes!" Walter cried out as jolts of pleasure echoed through his body. 

Mulder smiled. "God, you're good and tight, Walter. And so hot. So hot. Unhhh !" It was all he could do to hold back. He stopped thrusting and bent over Walter's back, kissing his neck and shoulders. He slipped one arm around Walter's waist, not at all surprised to find him hard again. He sucked hard on the back of Walter's neck, hard enough to leave a hickey, while his hand helped Walter catch up to him. 

Skinner moaned as Mulder wrapped himself entirely around Skinner's body. A hot mouth was latched onto the back of his neck like some human sucker-fish. Long fingers wrapped around his cock. And that hot, hard dick buried deep inside him. It was a feast for the senses. "God, Mulder!" 

That was the breaking point; Mulder couldn't hold back any longer. He let go of Walter's neck and stood up even as his hips started moving of their own volition. Faster and faster, like a piston in a powerful V-8 racing engine, he hammered into Skinner, their bodies making smacking, slapping sounds with each thrust. Mulder came with a cry, shooting his essence deep inside Skinner. The strange hot wetness send Skinner crashing with him, the muscles of his ass clamping down hard on Mulder's nearly strangled prick while his own wetness sprayed the back of the chair he leaned over. 

When he could see straight again, Mulder gently disengaged and stumbled over to the couch. Skinner eased back out of the chair, still breathing heavily, his legs shaky as he stretched them out to stand. He turned around to see Mulder sprawled on the couch, and the sight touched something deep inside him. Mulder was the kind who always needed looking-after. And much to his amazement, Walter Skinner was actively seeking the job. He stumbled into the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up, then grabbed a washcloth, ran it under warm water, and returned to the living room. He wiped up the mess on the chair, then turned the washcloth inside-out and gently wiped Mulder clean. 

As he tossed the cloth aside, Mulder pulled him down onto the couch beside him, or rather almost on top of him. Skinner shifted so he could look into those remarkable hazel eyes. 

"Thanks," Mulder whispered with a soft smile. 

Skinner reached out and ran his fingers through the thick, unruly dark hair. He leaned down and kissed the pouty lips, still swollen from their first round. Finally, he settled his head against Mulder's too-thin chest as the younger man's arms wrapped around him and held him close. He could hear the heart pounding beneath the skin. 

Neither of them spoke for a while; it was as if the gentle touches said all that needed to be said. It was real, it had happened. Without Julian's interference. THEIR choice. 

Eventually, Mulder spoke. "Walter? What about Dana?" 

Skinner smiled, remembering Tuesday night. "What about her?" 

"I don't want her to get hurt." 

Skinner frowned. "Who's going to hurt her?" 

"I'm afraid we are ..." 

"Oh. I'm not too worried about that. She said she wouldn't mind sharing me with you." 

Mulder suddenly realized he'd fallen into the same trap Skinner had at first - thinking there was a choice involved. Gay or straight. He'd thought Skinner would pick one of them, leaving the other bereft. He smiled; trust Scully to come up with the answer to keep them all happy. "She said that, huh? Was she gonna ask ME about sharing?" 

Skinner chuckled. "I don't think we get any say, Mulder. Besides, if I was only doing one of you, it would seriously destabilize our working relationship. But since I conveniently go both ways, we avoid that issue." 

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" 

Skinner shrugged. "For some reason, I haven't been able to concentrate on much else this week. Can't imagine why ..." He sighed. "God, I hate moving ..." 

Mulder frowned. "You're not moving again?" 

"How the hell am I ever going to have a normal life? I can't think about anything but sex when I'm home!" 

Mulder chuckled. "I'm trying to see the down side of that. Walter, we've got the ultimate aphrodisiac in our friend Julian. Think about it - you're pretty well spent right now, right?" 

Skinner nodded. 

"But if we head over to your place, we'll be at it all night. Not to mention you have a bed that's not buried under boxes of crap ..." 

Skinner realized Mulder had a point. But the agent was still talking. 

"Besides, I bet things will calm down at least a bit. If we're right about Julian, it's been two years since he had a 'cooperative' roommate. No wonder he's horny! After a while, we'll take the edge off this insatiable hunger of his." 

Skinner turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Not too much, I hope!" 

Mulder grinned at him. "So what are we doin' sitting here? Let's go show our buddy a good time!" 

* * *

Chapter 8 

Mulder woke up Saturday morning feeling warm, lazy, contented, and gawdawful horny. // Oh, yeah! // he thought as he remembered where he was. Walter Skinner was sprawled beside him, the sheet covering them showing two parallel tent poles. He smiled as he remembered the past 12 hours ... 

It had been 9PM Friday night when they'd climbed the stairs to Skinner's new apartment. Knowing what was coming had Mulder hard again, despite the fact that they'd just done it at his place. Even so, he hadn't been prepared for what had hit him ... 

{Julian was starting to wonder if Walter was coming home tonight when he sensed his roommate coming through the door. And joy of joys - Mulder was with him. Even better, Julian could tell both men already had sex on their minds. Their lust was like a spark in a powder keg. Julian fed on it and fed it back to them. } 

Within minutes of entering the apartment, Mulder felt it; now that he knew what he was looking for, he could spot the moment Julian 'touched' them. He thought he'd been horny before, but it was nothing compared to the NEED he suddenly felt now. 

"Walter ..." His voice came out in a low growl, and one look at Skinner's face told him his lover was in the same state. Clothes were torn off, and within minutes Mulder was bent over the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Skinner's huge cock working its way into his ass. 

Even after they both came, hard, neither one felt anywhere close to sated. Just a few minutes of kissing and nipple play had them at it again, this time with Skinner on the sofa, his hips lifted up onto the arm as Mulder pounded into him. 

In fact, they each came two more times before they finally fell asleep, exhausted. And of course there had been the middle-of-the-night dreams which they finished off in a sixty-nine session. And now it was morning, and they were obviously ready for even more. Mulder chuckled and whispered, "Damn, Julian, you sure know how to throw a party!" 

{Julian was shocked to hear his name. {// How does he know about me? // Was it a mistake? Did Mulder have another lover named Julian? But no, it was clear in Mulder's mind that he was referring to their ghostly host. Julian looked closer, now curious about this man who accepted the idea of a ghost so easily. A mind pre-disposed to believe the unbelievable! How intriguing. He reached out to Mulder the only way he knew how - sexually. } 

Mulder had felt his passion waning there for a moment as Julian had been preoccupied, but now it came back in a powerful rush. He moaned loudly, waking Walter up. 

Skinner blinked several times trying to identify the source of the sound that had wakened him. Finally he turned over onto his side and smiled at Mulder, one hand reaching almost instinctively for his cock, wringing another great moan from his bedmate. As horny as he was, right now he just wanted to bring pleasure to his partner. He lingered a long while on Mulder's nipples, nibbling and pulling, then blowing cool air over them before warming them again with his mouth. He loved the way Mulder whimpered at each cool breath. 

Eventually he worked his way down to Mulder's weeping cock, first wrapping it in his big hands, then licking it while his hands moved lower. Eventually, three huge fingers were buried in Mulder's ass while he sucked his cock. Mulder moaned and squirmed, but every time he was about to come, Walter backed off. Neither was aware of it at the time, but they kept this up for an hour before Walter couldn't back off in time and Mulder came, hard, crashing. 

"Oh, SHIT!" Mulder screamed as he came, feeling like his whole body was exploding. He could feel Skinner's hand withdrawing from him, then a few moments later the strong arms were wrapped around him, holding him close as he recovered. 

{ Julian watched them, deliriously happy that they had come back. Walter had eagerly followed his urges to pay such extravagant attention to Mulder. That last orgasm had left him almost sated. Almost. But poor Walter was still waiting. He fed some of the energy back into Mulder. } 

Skinner grinned down at the limp, exhausted form of Mulder, sprawled over his bed. That last one had been powerful; he'd felt the 'feedback' from it through Julian. Which made him even hornier than ever. Unfortunately, it looked like it might be a while before Mulder was even able to move again. He reached out and tenderly brushed back some of the unruly dark hair. This felt so good, so right. He realized that like the lust, the feelings were his own; amplified, perhaps, but still his. 

Mulder smiled up at him and caught his hand, bringing it to his lips. He was surprised to find himself starting to revive already. His eyes wandered down to Skinner's prick, swollen and purple. Involuntarily, he licked his lips. 

Skinner laughed. "Hungry, Mulder?" 

"Starving. Think I want some sausage for breakfast." His hand snaked out and brushed against the monster, making Skinner gasp. Mulder sat up slightly and grinned evilly at him. "How about breakfast in bed?" 

He stuffed both pillows behind his back as Skinner moved into position over him, straddling his legs, balancing on the headboard so that his cock was in just the right spot for Mulder to suck it. Mulder's hands wrapped around the tight globes of his ass, holding him still as he worked his tongue over the taut flesh. Skinner was gasping in no time, and trying to pick up the pace, his hips thrusting toward Mulder's mouth. But Mulder was stronger than he looked; his grip held Skinner tightly in place so HE could control the speed. Just as Walter had done, he teased his lover, bringing him to the edge, then backing off, again and again. By the time he let the poor man come, Skinner was begging for release. One corner of Mulder's mind was evaluating the possibilities of some interesting games to add variety to these amazing weekends. Then he wasn't thinking about anything as his mouth was overflowing with hot, sticky liquid. 

Spent now, Skinner let go of the headboard and practically slithered down to the bed. Mulder chuckled and pulled him close, kind of surprised that for once sucking Walter's cock hadn't gotten him hard again. But then, considering the past 12 hours, he figured Julian had had enough - for now at least. 

{Julian still watched them, now content. But still curious. If they knew about him, could he communicate with them? He could color dreams ...} 

They laid there, half dozing, not quite asleep but not awake either. A strange fantasy played itself out in Skinner's mind. A man, about his age but with more hair. An argument with a woman, then suddenly the man in bed, in this room, with another man. The sex was incredible. A feeling of total freedom, of finally being himself. And then, tragedy. One moment he'd been close to orgasm, the next a tight, constricting feeling in his chest, then darkness. 

Skinner sat up suddenly, shouting "NO!" 

Mulder blinked awake suddenly. "What? What?!" A vague, somewhat disturbing dream hovered just beyond his awareness. He saw Skinner sitting up, shaking violently. Sitting up himself, he pulled Skinner into his arms. "Easy, Walter, easy. What's wrong?" 

Skinner felt himself relaxing into the comfort of Mulder's arms. His heart rate and breathing finally slowed to the point where he could talk. "It was the weirdest dream, Mulder. It wasn't me, but a guy about my age. Having sex in this very room. Died of a heart attack." 

Mulder pulled away, scrutinizing Skinner's face. "Having sex - with a man?" 

Skinner nodded. 

"Walter, that's how Julian died. In this very room. I think he's trying to communicate with you!" 

"Oh, come on, Mulder ..." the skeptical boss was back. 

"No, Walter, think about it. Scully told me you said the ghost made you dream about me all week. Why couldn't he make you dream about him?" 

Skinner looked sheepish. "Well, when you put it that way ..." 

{Julian hovered over the bed, stunned that Mulder picked up on it so easily. He knew Mulder had seen the dream too, but it hadn't been strong enough for him to remember consciously. But apparently he knew the story already.} 

Mulder bit his lip, then decided that he didn't care if he looked foolish. "Julian? I know you're here. Can you do something, touch us, anything to let us know you hear us?" 

{Nobody had talked to him in almost 25 years. Julian was beside himself with joy. He reached out and enveloped them in his aura.} 

Skinner sat there, his heart finally calm, when suddenly he felt a nearly euphoric rush of joy. Looking into Mulder's eyes, he saw his partner was experiencing it too. Joy, love, and lust flooded both of them, and in moments they were wrapped around each other, kissing passionately, bodies churning together. The need was so powerful, neither one cared about prolonging the pleasure; this one was for pure release. Mulder lay on top of Skinner, their cocks nestled together, hips grinding, until at last they exploded. 

Mulder rolled off, chuckling at the uncouth sound of their sticky bodies becoming unstuck. 

Skinner grinned at him. "I think you got your answer." 

"You think?" Just then, his stomach growled. "Hey, Julian. Do you think we could have a little time to clean up and get some breakfast here?" 

{ It was a reasonable request. Wanting to please his new friends, Julian backed away, releasing them from his influence.} 

"Did you feel that?" Mulder was sure he'd felt when Julian moved away from them. 

"I think so." Skinner eyed the sticky goo covering his chest. "I need a shower." 

Mulder laughed. "Me too. Hey, did you get any extra towels? And I think I'm gonna need to keep some shampoo here." 

* * *

Breakfast had become a huge brunch - eggs, bacon, hash browns, half a loaf of bread had become toast. Both ate hungrily; they'd been expending a lot of energy. Afterwards they loaded the dishwasher, scrubbed a couple of pots and pans, then flopped down on the couch, too stuffed to move. 

"So Mulder. Tell me what you found out about our friend Julian." 

"Well, the records show he was married, but got divorced shortly before he moved in here, in 1974. The only thing we know for sure was that he died of a heart attack while having sex with another man about two months after he moved in." 

Skinner shook his head. "Shit. What a way to go." 

Mulder nodded. "I figure he finally figured out he was gay, which broke up his marriage. When he moved in here, he was finally able to live the life he wanted. Was just getting started, making up for all those lost years, when, boom. End of story. No wonder his ghost wanted to stick around for a while. Did I get it right, Julian?" He looked up, randomly gazing around the apartment. 

{Mulder had missed one part of the story. Julian eased over to them, letting them feel what he'd felt that night.} 

Mulder felt the touch, a warm affectionate feeling tinged with just a hint of lust. His poor overworked cock twinged just a bit. He looked at Skinner, who was obviously feeling the same thing. 

"Another yes." 

Skinner looked thoughtful. He'd experienced a surge of love in addition to the renewed lust. "I'm not sure, Mulder. I think he's trying to tell us he loved the person he was with. Maybe the first person he ever really loved." 

Mulder cocked his head. "You're getting it stronger than I am. I guess he's more attuned to you? From the past week?" 

Skinner felt Julian's affection settle over him like a soft blanket. "Yeah, I think so. I think he likes it that we feel more than just lust. That we have ... a real relationship." 

Mulder cocked an eyebrow at his boss. "Do we?" He was surprised to hear Skinner admitting it. 

Skinner sat quietly for a moment before reaching out to take Mulder's hand. "You know we do. You and Dana both mean more to me than anybody ever has. And it's not just because of what's happened this week. Everything we've been through the past couple of years. We've stuck together when everybody else gave up on us. So yeah, we have a relationship." 

{Julian flinched momentarily when he mentioned 'Dana.' The red-haired woman. But the images in Walter's mind were hard to ignore. Reaching out, he found similar images in Mulder's mind. The three of them were something more than any of them separately, or even in pairs. He was going to have to think about this.} 

Mulder looked up into Skinner's eyes and was surprised by what he saw there. Moved, he lifted the hand covering his to his lips and kissed it. 

Skinner blushed at the romantic gesture. He leaned forward, meeting Mulder in a tender kiss. 

{Julian watched happily as they began their slow erotic dance. This time he didn't spur them on, letting nature take its course. Well, he helped a little; without it neither of them would be capable of arousal after all they'd done in the past 15 hours or so. But just a gentle nudge ...} 

* * *

Later that evening, they finally took another break for dinner. Not really wanting to go out, they'd ordered a big bucket of buffalo wings, which came with a mountain of celery and carrots and blue cheese dressing. Over dinner, Mulder made his suggestion. 

"Hey Walter. Got an idea." 

Skinner eyed him skeptically. "Yeah?" 

Mulder grinned. "You wanna spice things up a bit?" 

Skinner eyed the spicy chicken wing he was eating. "Isn't this spicy enough?" 

"I mean back there." He pointed toward the bedroom. 

Eyebrows furrowed, Skinner asked "Isn't Julian spicing things up enough?" 

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, but it's getting kind of boring. Repetitive." 

Against his better judgment, Skinner was getting intrigued. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, I need to go to the adult shop and pick up more lube anyway. I was thinking I might pick up a few other things as well. What do you think, Julian? Wouldn't it be fun if I tied Walter up and had my way with him?" 

{Julian wanted to answer him, but was afraid if he did, they'd get distracted and Mulder would never get out to get the supplies. So he tried something different. Instead of engulfing Mulder, he reached out one ghostly tendril and stroked Mulder's limp cock. It immediately jumped to life, then fell again as Julian slipped away.} 

"Holy shit!" Mulder exclaimed as he suddenly felt an intense rush of arousal. In seconds, his cock had gotten hard as a rock. And then just as suddenly, it had faded. 

Skinner watched, intrigued by this demonstration. He'd seen everything; neither of them had bothered with clothes all day. He grinned. "That looked like fun!" 

Mulder sat there, laughing, gasping for breath. "Well, I think Julian agrees. What about you?" 

"Never really tried anything like that. Why the hell not?" 

Two hours later, Walter wasn't so sure about that. He was spread-eagled on his bed, soft fur-lined cuffs anchoring his wrists and ankles to the corners. A wedge-shaped pillow lifted his hips, giving Mulder perfect access. At the moment, a strangely shaped dildo filled his ass. It had looked like it was made of a string of marbles glued together, small (about ") graduating up to large (easily and inch and a half.) It felt ... interesting ... each time Mulder pushed another one in or pulled one out. He never knew which way it was going to go. 

Mulder looked down at him with eyes filled with lust. Seeing the boss man tied up like this was seriously turning him on. Watching his face as he played with his ass, and his cock, and his nipples. Watching him writhe with pleasure, then frustration as Mulder wouldn't take him to completion. 

{Julian watched this new game with delight. In fact, he'd started playing. Instead of just enveloping them, he'd been encouraged by his little experiment with Mulder earlier. So now he played along, reaching out to touch Walter at unexpected moments, sending a jolt of lust through his entire body, or focusing a tendril on his cock or a nipple. Just for the fun of it, he occasionally surprised Mulder too, which never failed to amuse Walter. } 

Mulder couldn't stop grinning at the sight of Skinner displayed for his pleasure. Even more so when Julian got into the game. They'd both been startled the first time Walter had arched his back and cried out. Eventually they'd realized it had been Julian, since both Mulder's hands had been otherwise occupied at the time. The second time he'd tried it, he'd gotten a better handle on how much 'pressure' to apply. But they really hadn't expected it when Julian had grabbed Mulder by the cock, sending him from pleasantly horny to 'ohmygodimgonnacum!' in less than a minute. Luckily he'd waited until Mulder didn't have any tender parts of Walter's anatomy in hands or mouth. Walter had watched from his captive position, eyes glittering with delight, as Julian tormented Mulder for a few minutes before letting him return to tormenting Walter. 

When he finally couldn't wait any longer, Mulder prepared his lover for the main event. He removed the graduated marbles, and replaced it with huge butt plug, then pulled the wedge pillow out from under Walter. He then heavily coated Walter's cock with lube. Crawling over Skinner's midsection, Mulder gently eased himself down onto Skinner's prick. Now Julian enveloped them both, adding his 'spice' to the mix. 

Skinner groaned loudly as Mulder's weight sank over him. He could feel the plug inside him being pressed against his prostate. Front and back, waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. He wanted to reach out and stroke Mulder's cock, but his hands were still tied, spread above his head. The frustration somehow added to the intensity of the situation. 

Mulder began moving slowly, enjoying the feel of Walter's prick sliding in and out. Almost as enjoyable was watching his lover's face, contorted with pleasure. He knew Julian had joined them, was intensifying every sensation, every movement. He reached down and brushed his fingers over Walter's tight nipples, drawing another groan from deep inside. 

Even from below, Skinner's powerful hips managed to push up against him. They rocked together like that for what seemed an eternity, until finally Mulder let his hands find his own cock. Walter's gaze was locked on it as he stroked himself, drawing them closer and closer to completion. When it came, they both screamed, caught in the moment of absolute oneness. 

After a time, Mulder gently disengaged himself. He got up and immediately released Skinner's bonds, softly rubbing wrists and ankles to restore circulation. A quick trip to the bathroom, and a warm washcloth wiped away the mess that covered Walter's chest and even his chin. Gently removing the plug, and wiping there as well. He tossed the dirty cloth into the laundry hamper and shut out the lights. Finally, he gathered Walter tenderly into his arms. "You ok, love?" 

Skinner sighed happily. His whole body still tingled - or was that just the circulation returning? Hell, he didn't care. But Mulder did. And that was the most amazing thing of all. "Fantastic. Stupendous, even." 

Mulder chuckled softly at Skinner's almost punch-drunk expression, then bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "G'night, Walter." 

Happy, content, sated, Walter Skinner snuggled further into Mulder's arms. "Night," he mumbled into the nearest shoulder. 

{Julian smiled as he looked down at them. They did know love. This was better than he'd dared hope for. Tonight, instead of guiding their dreams, he decided to just watch. He wanted to see where they went on their own. He was curious if the red-haired woman was going to show up ...} 

* * *

Chapter 9 

{Julian had been disturbed the next weekend when Walter had not come home. When he did return Sunday evening, Julian realized he'd been with HER. Curious, Julian watched his dreams that night. Dreams that involved her, and Mulder. Last weekend, he'd seen similar things in Mulder's dreams. The three of them shared a powerful bond, the likes of which he'd never seen. Julian was beginning to get an idea ... } 

It was Monday evening, and Walter had just gotten home from work. Last week, after the incredible weekend with Mulder, he had barely felt anything extra during the week. But since he'd spent this past weekend with Scully, he had a feeling Julian was going to be quite horny. Last night when he got home, he knew Julian knew where he'd been, and had been quite surprised that the ghost hadn't pushed him towards thoughts of Mulder. 

He changed into sweats and fixed himself a light dinner, wondering if Julian was giving him the cold shoulder for abandoning him over the weekend. 

{ Over the past week they'd gotten better at communicating. // No, Walter, not that. I'm not mad, // he thought at his friend. } 

Almost immediately he got the feeling that he was wrong. Perplexed, he looked up, not really expecting to see anything. "Julian? Was that you?" 

{ Julian reached out and 'hugged' him. } 

Skinner felt a warm affection, and a good helping of lust, settle over him. He pushed back from the kitchen table and got up, heading over to the sofa. Knowing what Julian wanted, he got comfortable and began stroking his growing cock, thoughts of Mulder filling his mind. 

{Julian eagerly fed his fantasy, intensifying his desire, drawing it out, making it last. It was nearly an hour later when his climax came.} 

Spent, and now completely relaxed, Walter got up and went into the kitchen, taking care of the dinner dishes. // Got to admit, it's one hell of a way to relax after work! // he thought with a chuckle. 

{Julian felt the thought and was glad that Walter was accepting their unusual arrangement. And he seemed to finally be at peace with his own sexuality, accepting his attraction to Mulder as easily as what he felt for the woman. Julian had been surprised that he really was attracted to both. Despite the fact that he had 'performed' with his wife for 20 years, he had never really enjoyed it that much. He had realized that Walter was not exactly like him. He needed the woman as much as he needed Mulder. } 

{Furthermore, Mulder needed them both, too, although he couldn't seem to quite figure out how to make it work. He loved her, but wasn't exactly attracted to her, and this made him sad. Julian wondered if there wasn't some way he could help. And if it kept Walter home every weekend, all the better! } 

{As Walter settled into sleep, Julian reached out to him, once again directing his dreams. } 

* * *

Skinner awoke the next morning extremely horny. He'd had the most vivid dreams all night long. Vivid - and intriguing. As he jerked off in the shower, a plan began to form in his mind. 

Unfortunately, Mulder and Scully had left yesterday afternoon on a case, he likely wouldn't see them for several days. He just hoped they'd be home in time for the weekend. So for the rest of the week, he put in long days at the office, and came home to Julian's particularly effective relaxation therapy. This was when he worked on his plan, imagining what would happen. Julian offered help, nudging his thoughts in directions he hadn't considered, until both of them were eagerly anticipating the weekend. 

Thursday afternoon, the agents returned, once again empty handed but as usual Mulder was certain he'd seen something supernatural. Friday morning they sat in his office as he reviewed their reports. He noticed that Scully's report seemed somewhat less skeptical than usual; her attempts to rationally explain what had happened felt half-hearted. 

"Agent Scully? Do you think something really happened out there?" 

She sighed. "I really don't know, sir. I mean, after what we've all seen recently ... I guess I'm a little more willing to believe." 

Mulder chuckled at that. "At last!" 

She poked him in the ribs. "Don't you start!" 

Skinner laughed, watching them. They really did feel like an old married couple some times. "Enough of that, get back to work." 

As they were leaving, he called out, "Agent Scully, could you stay a moment?" 

She and Mulder exchanged looks, shrugged, and Mulder headed out. Scully came back towards his desk, curious. "Sir?" 

Skinner grinned. "Not business, Dana. I need your help with something. Whatever you do, don't tell Mulder. OK?" 

The look on his face had her intrigued. "All right ..." 

* * *

There was a definite spring in Mulder's step as he climbed the stairs to Walter's apartment Friday night. It had been an interesting week out in the field, and for once Scully hadn't fought him every step of the way. It was as if accepting Walter's ghost had made it possible for her to loosen up, and he felt closer to her than he ever had. Part of him had wanted to spend the weekend with her as well, but the call of ghostly-enhanced sex was just too strong for him to pass up. 

Skinner had told him to meet him at the apartment around 8PM. For once, Mulder was punctual. His body was nearly trembling with anticipation, his cock long since hardened into granite. 

When Skinner answered the door, Mulder just stood there, frozen in place by what he saw. It was a fantasy out of a leather catalog. A black leather harness accented Skinner's magnificent chest. Tight leather briefs bulged ominously. Standing there holding a fringed whip, he looked unbearably powerful, incredibly sexy. He reached out and grabbed Mulder by the front of his shirt, growling "Your turn to be tied up tonight, Mulder!" 

Mulder thought his prick was gonna burst just from the beginning of this scene, even without Julian's 'touch.' "Y ... yes sir!" he managed to stutter out as Skinner grabbed his hands. He was all but dragged back to the bedroom, thrown down on the bed. 

"Get undressed," Skinner growled. 

Mulder quickly complied, trying not to let his eyes stray too much over the assortment of implements sitting on top of the dresser. He stood up to take off his jeans, and remained standing, naked. 

Skinner's eyes raked over his body like hot coals. "Excellent." He pushed Mulder back down onto the bed, cuffing him as he had been cuffed last weekend. 

Mulder lay there, spread-eagled, his heart pounding and his cock weeping. Skinner hovered over him. 

"One last thing." He held up a blindfold. Mulder's eyes got wide, but he obligingly lifted his head and allowed Skinner to place it over his eyes. 

{Julian watched the scene below with great anticipation. He could feel the arousal of both men; at this point he didn't have to augment them, he could just watch and enjoy. But he couldn't resist taking the first taste...} 

"Shit!" Mulder cried out, his hips lifting off the bed as he writhed with pleasure. Julian had 'touched' his cock, just for a few moments. The intensity was almost too much to bear. 

Skinner chuckled. "Julian's feeling frisky tonight, Mulder." 

Mulder groaned. "I don't know how much frisky I can handle!" 

Skinner laughed. "Oh, you'll handle it all right." He flicked the handle of the flogger and let the soft leather strips land on Mulder's stomach, making him twitch. He repeated the motion, never landing on the same spot. The touch wasn't even hard enough to sting, just to surprise. He kept up a monologue, keeping Mulder's attention on his voice. "You'll handle it just fine. Right up to the point when you beg for mercy." 

Skinner's voice was mesmerizing, and it served its purpose. Mulder didn't hear the tiny sounds of the front door being opened and another person creeping in. 

Scully found the living room vacant, just as she'd expected. She could hear Skinner's voice back in the bedroom and smiled as she caught what he was saying to Mulder. Their conversation this morning had certainly come as a surprise; Skinner wanted her to come to the apartment tonight to share in Julian's sex-a-thon. 

"Um, sir, I don't know ... last I remember, I'm not exactly Julian's favorite person." 

Skinner had shrugged. "He's sorry about that, Dana, really." 

That got him a strange look. "You talk to him?" 

"We ... communicate. Primarily by dreams. This was really his idea. He seems to think the three of us 'belong' together. I think he's an incurable romantic." 

"But I thought he only wanted ... men. And Mulder ..." 

Skinner caught her hands. "Dana, don't worry. With Julian on our side, I have a feeling everything will work out." He kissed them, then blushed. "Besides, I have plans for Mulder ..." 

And so she'd taken a long lunch and tracked down a shop he'd found and purchased an outfit the likes of which she'd never have thought she'd wear. And now she was creeping silently into Skinner's apartment, pulling off her t-shirt and jeans to reveal the leather halter and g-string beneath them. As she crept across the room, she suddenly felt 'something', a presence. 

{ Julian felt her enter the apartment, and as much as watching his 'boys' was entertaining, he had business to attend to. He drifted out front and watched as she shed her outer clothing. The surface of her mind showed her discomfort with this attire. But her willingness to go along with the game convinced him he had made the right decision. Her love for both of his boys was strong. He reached out to her, enveloping her. } 

An intense wave of passion surged inside Dana. Listening to Skinner's voice, knowing what he was doing to Mulder, was turning her on like nothing had before. She wanted it, wanted it badly. Wanted to watch them, to join them. To finally merge with them both, as it was meant to be. 

She felt something else, too. Regret. But not her own. She suddenly realized it was Julian, apologizing for his rudeness the last time she had been here. She smiled softly. // I forgive you, Julian. // She hoped he could hear her thoughts. 

She came to the open door of the bedroom, and had to fight to keep silent. Mulder was cuffed to the bed, spread-eagled, blindfolded, his cock sticking straight up. Skinner stood on the other side of the bed, looking incredibly sexy in his leather harness and briefs. He was tormenting Mulder with a flogger, flicking the soft leather strips over his body. As she watched, Skinner drew the strips gently down his stomach and over his throbbing cock. Her mouth began to water as she watched. 

Skinner looked up, his eyes meeting hers over Mulder's prone form. He nodded toward the foot of the bed. Dana moved into position as Skinner began teasing at Mulder's nipples. She watched excitedly as Mulder writhed and groaned at his lover's touch. Seeing the two of them together like this really turned her on, and she knew it wasn't just Julian's doing. God, it was hot! 

Finally Skinner stood up and ran the flogger down the middle of Mulder's chest, stoping just before reaching his cock. "Tell me what you want," he commanded. 

"M ... my cock," Mulder stuttered. 

"What do you want me to do with your cock, Mulder?" 

"Suck it. Please!" 

As he spoke Skinner had been moving toward the foot of the bed; now he stood behind her, his hardness pressing into her back as his hands wrapped around her breasts. It was all she could do to keep from moaning. He pushed her forward. 

Without using her hands, she caught Mulder's cock in her mouth. Her heart pounded as she sucked him in, swirling her tongue around it. 

When Skinner finally swallowed him, Mulder groaned loudly. The warm wetness felt so amazingly good. But something felt different; Mulder couldn't quite put his finger on it. Soon, he didn't care, he felt way too good to think about such things. That mouth was taking him to heaven. 

Then Skinner's voice was back. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, Mulder?" 

The mouth had never left his cock. // What the hell? // But he was too close, too far gone. The climax took him, shaking his entire body with its power. 

When it was over, he lay there, shaking. He barely noticed that two sets of hands were freeing him from his bonds, and that one of them was much smaller than the other. Then a gentle hand lifted away his blindfold and he found himself staring into the sparkling blue eyes of his partner. 

"Scully?" he gasped. 

She caught his face and kissed him passionately. He felt Julian's essence sliding over him, encouraging him. The next thing he knew he was kissing her back. 

Then she pulled away and Walter kissed him. It was just as good. And then the two of them leaned together, over him, sharing another kiss, before settling down on either side of him. 

He stared at the two of them in their matched leather gear. "Why do I get the feeling I've been set up?" 

Scully giggled. "Because you have." 

Skinner grinned at him. "Julian's in on it, Mulder. So you might as well just give in and enjoy it." 

Looking back and forth between them, Mulder felt like he was watching a tennis match. // Julian was in on this? // 

{ //Yes, my friend. //} 

Mulder felt the affirmation and knew it was true. He was also starting to feel horny again. He grinned back at them. "Damn! Scully - that was you?" 

She blushed. "You seemed to like it well enough this time." 

"Yeah, well ..." 

Scully caressed his arm. "We'll have to see how you like it when you KNOW it's me." 

{ Julian reached out to them, turning up the heat.} 

Skinner laughed. "I think Julian will make sure he does, Dana. But right now it's MY turn!" 

With a tangle of arms and legs, they got Skinner onto his back in the middle of the bed. Dana and Mulder both caressed him through the leather briefs before tugging them away. Both of them fell on his cock; luckily there was more than enough to share. Skinner moaned at the sensation of two tongues swirling around him. 

After a while Dana pulled away. "Mulder, I'll take back, you take front. OK?" 

Mulder sat up, puzzling out what she wanted. "Oh! OK." He moved off to the side, letting her move into position. 

Dana tossed off her leather panties and crouched over Skinner, let herself down slowly over his huge prick. They'd had the condom discussion in the office earlier today; she was glad they didn't have to worry about it. She squirmed slightly, finding the best angle to take all of Walter's massive organ. Once situated, she made a show for him of taking off her top, then waved Mulder into action. 

He crawled over Skinner's chest, kneeling just ahead of Dana. He felt her arms wrap around him, helping him balance. 'Standing' on his knees put his cock right in front of Skinner's mouth. "Your turn to suck, Walter." 

Skinner didn't have to be told twice. As he took Mulder into his mouth, he felt Dana begin to rock over him. It felt incredible. Both of them at once. 

{ Julian watched happily. Having the woman around was just turning Walter on even more! And even Mulder seemed to like it when her hands tweaked his already stiff nipples, and when she kissed the back of his neck. Their passion was growing even faster than usual. Julian nurtured it, fed on it, fed it back to them. When the explosion came, it shattered all of them. } 

When it was over, the two on top fell to either side of him, snuggling close. Walter felt so wonderfully content. It had worked, just as Julian had predicted. He had both of them and for the first time in his life, felt complete. As they drifted into sleep, he mused at the chance that had brought him to this apartment. Without it, he never would have had either of them. They were breaking so many rules, he didn't want to think about it. But what were rules compared to happiness? He'd been so lonely for so long. And Mulder and Scully - so close, and yet so far apart. Now their hands were joined, resting on his chest. He felt tremendously good about being able to bring them together. // Thank you, Julian // he thought sleepily. 

{ Julian watched them with a deep affection. This was it, what he'd been looking for all these years. These people completed each other. In the way he'd always wanted to feel complete. He'd almost had it, back with Paul. If they'd only had a little more time. Now, he knew he'd stick around to keep this family together; but when they were gone, he'd be able to move on.} 

{ He chuckled at Walter's last conscious thought before drifting off: } 

// Damn. Gonna have to get a bigger bed ... // 

The End.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LavenderJade


End file.
